Investigating Your Heart
by Rosalyn2294
Summary: When six year old Henry Mills goes missing from his bed, its detective Emma Swan on the case. Quickly finding Henry, does she return to check on him everyday but her interest don't only lie on the boy but on his stunning mother. Designer Regina Mills. Will the two come together over such experience? AU. Complete SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_**

 ** _Ok, I was watching Law and Order: SVU and this idea came into my head. As much as I didn't want to post yet another story, I couldn't help myself._**

 ** _I don't own Once Upon A Time._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Awaking a new day, Regina Mills woke –going about her daily routine. She showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen –made a lunch for Henry her son –whom she would need to wake soon. Flipping over the last of the pancakes and leaving them on the warmer, Regina trotted upstairs.

Lightly knocking on the door, she expected to find her son sprawled out on his bed. Only none of that happened. Henry wasn't in his bed. Regina twirled around the room, looking for Henry. He always had a thing for hiding about.

"Henry, it is too early to be playing. Come out my little prince," she said, trying to hold her panic at bay.

When no sound came, Regina now ran throughout the house, searching within every room.

"Henry, this is not funny. Come out!" she said.

But no Henry. Placing her hand to her stomach Regina breathed in and out, muttering in repetition how this couldn't be happening to her. Regina called the cops quickly, seeing as this wasn't a game anymore. Somehow, someway Henry had gone missing.

Regina rolled her eyes at the incompetence of the operator on the other line. She bit her lip, trying not to shout.

"I was asleep ma'am…my son is missing, don't tell me to remain calm!" Regina shouted at last. "You know what, I will call someone else, don't trouble yourself."

Regina hung up, before dialing another number.

"Graham, please help. Henry is missing."

She breathed a sigh of relief as he told her not to move, he was on his way.

…

Emma lay sprawled out on her bed, dreaming of nothing but in a deep sleep. It was her day off. No investigating. Just a day for her boyfriend the bed and the affair she stood having with her pillows. All until the banging at her apartment door startled her awake. A mess of blonde curls stood straight up, looking at the door. She thought if she glared at it long enough, it would cause whoever stood banging on her door to disappear.

When the banging did not stop, a bedraggled Emma –slowly got out of bed and swung open the door.

"Graham, it is my day off. Do you know what that means?" she said, "it means no banging on my door or calling my phone, nothing."

Graham rolled his eyes. "Emma, we've a case. I thought it would interest you."

Emma stared at him, cocking her head. "What is it?" she asked.

"Missing boy, Henry Mills, age six."

Emma trailed her mind, she knew that name –well last name. Mills, Mills, why did she know that name. Why did it sound so familiar.

"Who's his mother?" she asked, mindlessly going about and putting on clothes. She made sure to keep Graham from viewing her body. They were only friends, but Graham has let it be known to Emma that he sees her more than a friend.

"Oh, his mother's Regina Mills," Graham said, trying to keep his eyes from wandering.

Emma, gawked. Regina Mills, she knows of her. Her reputation proceeds her. Not to mention that Emma could never think straight when she sees Regina, she's stunning.

"Regina Mills, you know her?" Emma asked, coming out of her bedroom and looking the detective straight in the eyes.

Graham nodded. "Yeah, she is an old family friend. And panicking as we speak, lets go Emma," he said.

Emma tried to process what he had said, he knew her. He knew the woman that kept her tongue tied –every time she passed her. Emma, punched Graham on the shoulder as they walked out of her apartment building.

"How come you never told me, you knew Regina?" she asked.

Graham shrugged, eyeing his friend up and down. "Didn't think it was important. Why so interested Emma?"

Emma shrugged, she's never told him that she likes both men and woman, never really seen that it was his business.

"No reason, lets go. I don't like when children are missing."

She really didn't, having grown up in the system until her best friend David's parents had adopted her. Emma had become an detective to help people. She never liked to hear –when a child goes missing.

When they arrived at the Mills residence, Emma couldn't help but gape at the mansion that stood in front of her face. She lived well, she thought –walking up to the mansion. They both entered to see a pacing and worried face Regina –who looked in their direction.

"Anything?" Regina asked Graham.

Graham grimly shook his head. "Nothing yet."

She then eyed Emma –who stood beside Graham, mouth having gone very dry. Finally did she stick out her hand, gathering her courage to speak to the woman –who stood in front of her.

"Hi, I'm detective Emma Swan."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**

 ** _Thanks for the great response. Here's another chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

…

Regina took in the blonde –who stood with her hand held out, waiting for her to shake it. She's seen her around but never has she spoken to her. Taking her hand in firm grasp, she shook it and relished in the warmth that spread throughout her cold hand.

Quickly clearing her throat, she let go of her hand and stood at attention. Her panic for what could have possibly happened to Henry filling her mind. Regina couldn't understand how someone could have entered her house, without her having heard them and taken her sleeping son.

"Mrs. Mills, I'm going to need you to tell me when is it when you last saw Henry, " Emma began, trying to collect herself in a working manner and not remain ogling the brunette.

"It's Miss Mills. And I last saw Henry –when I put him to bed. He was in my home, tucked warmly in bed," Regina said, trying with might not to cry. This all upset her. When whoever had taken her son is found, she's definitely going to give them hell.

Emma scolded herself for asking such a question but it was standard detective questioning.

"Yes, right. Of course you had," she muttered.

Regina eyed her, she was thinking if the young woman was competent enough to find her son or was she going to have to call her mother. Oh how she prayed it wouldn't have to come down to that. She couldn't have her mother thinking of her being and unfit mother.

"Graham, why don't you go search for any signs of forced entry, while Regina shows me a picture of Henry," Emma said, not enjoying how close Graham stood to her, she got he was consoling her in her time of need but that didn't require him, rubbing her shoulders with affection.

Whoa Swan, slow down, she doesn't even seem to like you, Emma thought as she watched Graham go off and walked with Regina into a study. Regina quickly handed her a framed photo that she kept of Henry on her desk. Emma grinned at the photo of a missing teeth Henry, grinning at the camera.

"Cute kid," she said.

Regina nodded, "Thank you. Are –are you sure you can find him?" she asked. At the moment did she hate herself for how weak she sounded. Scolding herself and standing up straight.

Emma gave firm nod. "Yes, I am sure."

Boy, did she hope that they found him and that she didn't just give this woman a false sense of hope. Emma also noted how Regina stood battling with herself, trying to not to show just how bad she wanted to cry.

"Hey," she said, getting Regina's attention. "Its alright to feel worried. You're sons missing. Its understandable you to want to cry."

Regina stared at Emma for a moment before responding. "Thank you Miss Swan. For giving that great piece of advice. But I don't think what Henry needs at the moment is a sobbing mess of a mother," she said, "now do you have anymore questions?"

Emma tried not to snap at her. She was just concerned she thought. Next time she won't tell her anything.

"Uh, right. Can you think of anyone who would want to take Henry from you or cause you harm? You know like a husband or ex or a family member?" Emma asked.

Regina rapidly shook her head, she had felt sorry for having snapped at the detective but she didn't need to hear that she could cry. She couldn't, it wasn't her thing to break down. And it certainly wouldn't do anything for anyone.

"No. My wife passed two years ago. Mother doesn't even live in town, my sister is in London. And…exes, well no none that I can think of," she said.

Emma had been trying to listen to the rest of that sentence but couldn't get pass the part where she had said wife. Regina had been married to a woman, how had she not known that, she thought.

"Uh, alright. Are you sure there's no one you would feel need to worry about? Someone being over friendly with Henry?" Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip in frustration. She didn't appreciate being asked all this questions when her little boy stood somewhere, and probably freezing. It was winter out. Shaking herself from thoughts of Henry freezing, she glared at Emma.

"Honestly Miss Swan, how are all these question suppose to get me my son back. I've told you all that is important. No exes, no spouse, no one being overly friendly with Henry nothing. You should be out finding my son, rather than interrogating me!"

Just then did Graham and deputy David Nolan enter the study, halting anymore of an outburst from Regina.

"Emma, you're going to want to see this," David said to his sister.

Emma left the study, simmering from her moment with Regina. She got it she was worried but she didn't need to snap at Emma –who was doing her job. She didn't appreciate it.

Regina on the other hand had followed, stopping at the back door. It stood evident that someone had broken the door open last night and had gotten in the house. Regina gave a sharp intake of breath as her nightmare just seemed to worsened.

"Did you two find anything else?" Emma asked, seeing the latch broken on the door, and wood splintered. She then looked to Regina –who had gone very pale. "Hey, Graham –why don't you get Regina a chair," she said.

Regina plopped down on the seat offered to her.

"We're going to do all that we can to find Henry," Graham said to her.

Emma now had a mystery on her hands. Who would want to take a six year old out of his bed in the middle of the night.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Curious yet?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_**

 ** _Hello my curious apples, here's another update._**

 ** _I decided to do a twist as to Henry's parentage. Hope you like it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Having found no more evidence of that person throughout Regina's house, did she tell her brother to have the deputies circling around the town and asking questions to anyone that looked in the least bit suspicious. It was a small town, someone's bound to have seen something, Emma thought.

"How is Henry's home life?" Emma asked Graham as they had now stood in their station, being that whomever had broken into Regina's house had known what he or she stood doing and left no more than that broken door as their trace of clues.

Graham gave a shrug. "As that of any six year old little boys. He had two loving mothers until Daniela succumbed to her illness two years ago and now he has Regina –who is overly crazy for that little boy. Uh, pretty spoiled. Cora buys him anything. He's a quizzical and happy kid. Why someone would have wanted to take him is beyond me."

A question struck Emma that hadn't before. And it felt a bit wrong to ask Graham but she had to know. Especially seeing that if she returned to Regina's house with such a question, Regina would probably Miss Swan her before slamming the door in her face.

"Who carried Henry?" she blurted out.

Graham gave a confused expression before understanding the question.

"Regina did. It was a bit challenging, she had literally been put on bed rest and her clothing line took a huge hit but once she was back forget about it," he said.

Emma didn't like the way, Graham literally knew almost everything about her, just how close of a family friend was he?

"Ok, so I guess the other question will have to be asked to Regina. Guess its back to her majesties house I go," Emma murmured, but she didn't mind returning to her house one bit.

"Good luck," Graham said as she walked out the station.

Emma hoped that it didn't take long to get some clue as to Henry's kidnapper and the whereabouts of the boy. If they went into two days of a missing child's case, then it wouldn't look too well and would actually begin to look grim. After forty-eight hours is when one should truly start thinking the worst.

Pulling up to Regina's house, Emma breathed in and out before going over to ring the doorbell. Regina swung the door open, expectant smile on her face, for it to only have faded from her face as she realized it was only Emma and no Henry.

"I am to take it Miss. Swan that you are not here to tell me something pertaining to my sons whereabouts," Regina said.

Emma winced at the sharp tact of Regina's words, shaking her head in sympathy.

"No, I'm sorry Regina. But I do promise everyone is out looking. I just…I, uh needed to know something about how Henry was conceived," Emma said, not feeling comfortable by what she stood asking.

Regina furrowed her brow. "And why must you know such?" she asked.

Emma sighed, nothing with this woman was going to be easy, she thought.

"Regina, please. Just bare with me. I am trying to help and who knows maybe its important and maybe its not. If its not then you can snap at me all you like."

Regina seemed to consider her words before allowing her into the house again. She led her into the kitchen, where Emma sat.

"Go on Miss. Swan, ask away," Regina said, watching as the young detective fidgeted in her seat.

Emma cleared her throat. "Right, well. Graham told me how you carried Henry but I guess, where my curiosity lies is…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness, Miss. Swan, like today. If you're wondering, yes, Henry was a sperm donor child. I was inseminated and it later resulted in a baby. Is that what you're so suddenly struggling to ask?"

Emma meekly nodded her head. That is exactly what she'd been trying to say.

"So you don't know who the donor was?" Emma asked, recollecting herself.

Regina shook her head but suddenly a flicker of a memory passed over her mind. She gasped. "Do you recall earlier, when you asked if there may be anyone whom has been overly friendly towards Henry. Well it has just occurred to me, that as of late Gold has been doing just that."

Emma tilted her head, yeah, she remembered that conversation. For about five minutes Regina had been about to snap off her head. It wasn't one anyone could forget.

"Gold. Would you know why?" she asked.

Regina sighed. "Around the time that Henry had turned three, Gold approached Daniela and I. He waved around a folder and muttered something's. Honestly I had not been in the mood, my line was on deadline, why should I need to listen to that imp raving about, right?" she said, "well Daniela was curious as to what he had to say. And we come to find out, Gold had our donor information. I shouted at him and threatened to sue the donor place –we'd used. But out of everything and however small this damn world is, it turns out that Gold's son was our donor and he had just gotten word that his son –who he's not had contact with for years, had died. And now in some shot of redemption, he wanted to be a grandfather to Henry."

Emma stared with gaped mouth at Regina. "You mean Neal, Neal is Henry's father."

Regina shrugged, not noticing the gob smacked expression on Emma's face.

"You can look at it however you wish. But to us he was donor 2SQHMRE28. And I had no wish for Gold to interfere with Henry's raising. Not to mention we hadn't told Henry the specifics about his birth. It's not something a six year old would probably understand."

Regina realized that Emma sat not paying attention to a word she said. Her expression a distant one.

"Have I bored you Miss, Swan?" Regina asked, bringing Emma back from the realm of thought.

Emma shook her head. "No, sorry. Regina, I have to go. But I will definitely look into to see if Gold has anything to do with Henry's disappearance. We will find him."

Regina had been startled by the abrupt exit from the blonde but she had other things to worry about than the odd detective. And as for Emma, she was on her way to Gold's pawn shop. That man owed her many explanations.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _So if you got it, Neal is still Henry's father, but Regina is Henry's mother._**

 ** _But hmm, how does Emma know Neal?_**

 ** _Review, tell me how I'm doing, have I clawed you all in?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **Thank you all for such a great response. Just for that, I have decided to give you the next part, instead of waiting till Monday.**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

When Emma had arrived at Gold's shop, she had been surprised to see Graham and David standing in front of the shop, quizzically staring at the door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

David turned to face his sister. "It seems Gold's been seen sneaking around. Someone caught him in the middle of the forest digging. And we couldn't help but want to ask him a few questions, only to get here and see the closed sign," he said.

Emma huffed out an annoyed breath of air. All fingers were now pointing to Gold. And had Regina, not told her that piece of information as to Henry's interesting family tree, she wouldn't have suspected him to begin with.

"And he's not home. Belle said, she hasn't seen him since around six o'clock yesterday," Graham said.

Emma raked a hand through her hair, the clues were all beginning to tie in and very well might she add.

"Does he have any other places where he might go and hide?" Emma asked, both men –who shook their heads. "We need to find him. I am more than sure he has Henry."

Both Graham and David were going to speak, when she held up her hand.

"Don't ask, I just know. And on second thought, I will go speak with Belle, she wouldn't tell you anything but a little Swan charm and she'll either spill or get really nervous and not say a thing," she said, getting back in her yellow bug and speeding away.

…

Ringing the bell to the Gold's, Emma awaited as Belle opened the door.

"Oh Emma, hello," she said.

Emma smiled, not bothering to enter the house. "Belle, I need you to tell me if Gold has any other properties around town?" she asked, getting straight to business.

Belle sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know Emma. I've already told Graham and David that I've no idea as to where he is."

Emma rolled her eyes in frustration. "Belle cut the crap. He has Henry Mills. He took him last night from his bed. Now I need to know where Gold is, now," she said, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Belle gaped, shaking her head furiously. "No, no. He said he wouldn't hurt him. He said he was going to do as Regina told him and stay away from Henry, why would he lie," she said.

Emma once more rolled her eyes as she thought and the plot thickens.

"Honestly Belle, when has Gold been honest to either your or me? He lied to me about Neal –when I came to break his nose for having gotten me in trouble with the law that time. You'd really think he wouldn't have lied to you?"

Belle continued to shake her head as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"The farm house. That's where he would go if he needs space," she said at last.

Emma thanked her. Speeding off to the farm house, a little farther out of town. She had made sure to text Graham her whereabouts in case she needed backup. But she doubted Gold would harm Henry if he wanted to be the dotting Grandpapa.

Getting to the farmhouse, did she spot no one around. Slinking her way to the house, Emma peeked into one of the windows, still not spotting anyone around. Remembering a well taught trick that maybe Gold needed the night he decided to take Henry, Emma thought, she opened the door, with just a hair pin and entered.

Still on alert, did she look around the house, trying to make as little sound as possible. But she thought it safe to say that Gold was not in the house. Entering the kitchen, did she let out a breath of air, relieved at what she found.

"Hey Kid, I'm Emma and you can say that your mom sent me," she said, to the boy –who sat in a chair, clad in his pajamas. Henry did not look hurt, he seemed perfectly fine, though Emma could see the dried tear tracks on his cheeks as he stared at her with big chocolate brown eyes.

"My m-mom sent you?" he asked, a little scared.

Emma nodded. "Yup, I am one of the good guys. Now lets get you out of that chair and to your mother before Gold gets back," she said, having spotted that Henry remained tied to a chair, it could only mean he had tried to make a run for it.

"H-he said he's my grandpa, but I only have one Grandpa and he died. Right, he's wrong?" Henry asked, as Emma undid the ties around the kid's hands. She wasn't sure how to answer.

"Yeah kid, its all lies. Gold is a bad guy and is going to be locked away for a long time," she said, having undid the last knot on the rope and releasing him.

It shocked Emma, when he'd hugged her tightly. Thinking it best, she returned the hug and held him up. He had no shoes on and she didn't want to think of all the dirt that he's probably already been dragged through. When she'd gotten outside, Graham and David –were just pulling up.

"Emma, you found him," Graham said, in surprise.

Henry had his head laying on Emma's shoulder, his face burrowing into her neck. It was obvious he didn't want to see anyone but maybe his mother.

"Gold's not here, but its best you both check the area. I'm going to take him to Regina, he's been through enough."

Both men nodded, letting Emma walk off with Henry. She sat in the back of her car, reassuring him that she was only going to take him home and not anywhere else. She herself felt relieved that she'd found him and can give him back to Regina.

"Henry, do you know where Gold went?" she asked as they drove through town in direction of the mansion.

Henry shook his head. "No, he said he would be right back. And if I didn't scream then he'd buy me ice cream. But I didn't want ice cream, I told him, I wanted my mom."

Emma's heart went out to the kid, as she spotted him in the rearview mirror and took in that he was seconds from crying again.

"Well don't worry, you're going to see your mom soon."

Henry nodded, remaining silent on the rest of the ride. Emma pulled up to the front of Regina's house, taking out Henry. She rang the doorbell, waiting for Regina to respond.

The moment Regina opened the door, she felt as though she could cry and kiss the detective but for the moment she only held her son close.

"You found him," she said, still suffocating the kid –who returned the amorous hug.

"G-gold took me, he said that I couldn't come home. And I-I wouldn't see you any more," Henry stuttered.

Emma watched the mother and son scene, she grinned but couldn't help but feel upset at Gold and wonder where the hell had he disappeared off to. Her phone rang before she could tell Regina that she might get going and leave them to all the hugs in the world and ask Henry no more questions until he was well recovered and ready –when she answered her ringing phone.

Regina watched as the detective's face morphed into one of concern and anger.

"What is it?" she asked, needing to know if her son still stood in chance of harm.

Emma hung up before answering her. "Gold's missing. No sign of him anywhere. As though he's left town, completely."

That was all Regina needed. All the while Emma silently vowed to protect both Henry and his attractive mom. That being the only bright spot in this daunting tale for her.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Phew, at least she found Henry. But where has Gold gone?**_

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_

 ** _OMGOSH! This story has all ready surpassed a thousand views. That is amazing. Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Alright and onto the story._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Regina did not find herself falling asleep anytime soon. She paced about her home and as the late hours entered the clock, did she watch as her little boy slept soundly in his bed. She was relieved that he was safe and sound. But the threat of Gold still lurking about unsettled her in all ways possible.

It had taken her time to reassure Henry that he was going to be just fine, and he wouldn't be taken out of his bed in the middle of the night at all. Having made sure that he was in bed one more time, Regina made her way to check the doors again. Yes, call her paranoid but she had a right to be.

Seconds from checking the all ready locked doors, Regina caught sight of a yellow car in her driveway. Moving the curtain back, did Regina take notice that it was Emma's yellow bug sitting in her driveway. She couldn't just leave her out there, could she?

…

Emma was not going to rest until she made sure that Regina and Henry were safe and that Gold did not harm them. Having returned to the station shortly after telling Regina to lock all her doors, windows and not panic. Emma had gone back to make sure that anyone had picked up any information or clues as to that man's disappearance.

"Anything?" she asked, David –who solemnly shook his head.

Emma let out a frustrated breath of air. How the hell does one man just disappear, she thought.

"Belle doesn't have any idea either. Claims that this time she really doesn't know anything about his whereabouts," Graham said, entering the station.

"Of course she wouldn't know anything. That man is as tricky as the damn devil himself. Damn, Regina for not having told me any of this earlier. Damn!"

David cocked his head, watching his sister. "Emma, why are you so upset?" he asked.

"No reason, I…I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys," Emma said, rushing out the station.

She couldn't believe Neal had a son. Couldn't believe Gold had known where the hell his son was the whole time. Neal, she thought. Even in his damn grave was he still causing her trouble, she thought.

Getting to her apartment, she had been stunned to find Mary-Margaret wiping down her counter.

"I swear Emma, it is a wonder you live well enough. How did David and I let you move out," she said.

Emma shook her head. "MM, what have I told you about coming into my apartment when I'm not here," she said, flipping herself over on the couch and laying there with a flop.

Mary-Margaret stopped, "Emma, what's wrong?" she asked.

Emma huffed, "Where do I even start," she said.

"Does this have to do with the case you and David are working on. I heard that they found Henry. He's a good student, very bright."

"And Neal's son."

Mary-Margaret had dropped the sponge, scurrying around the counter to her sister-in-law. "Excuse me, did you say that he's Neal's son. I didn't even think that he was Regina's type. When…but wasn't she married. Oh my goodness, she cheated on her wife. Oh poor Daniela, I didn't know what she saw in Regina anyway. That woman is bossy, you should hear her when she's doing school fundraisers. And…"

Emma's eyes were bugged out. Mary-Margaret's ramblings were causing her head to swirl all around.

"Mary-Margaret, please. Shush," Emma said, silencing the woman. "Now listen, Neal was Regina's donor. Gold found out that Neal had donated and in trying to redeem himself he went to Regina and told her that Neal's apparently dead and he wants to be a grandfather for Henry. But she and her wife didn't seem to think that wise. They hadn't told Henry that he's you know, a donor kid and yeah."

"Wait, so you're saying…oh my goodness Emma, I am so sorry. I know that you've been searching for Neal for a while now."

Emma nodded, yeah, she had been looking for Neal for quite a while now and had not been able to find him. She knew he was good but not dead.

"Yeah well, I guess my life sucks so much that it takes people dying for me to find them."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "Oh Emma, that's not true. You found Henry and I think that's what matters. And as for Neal, well it sucks that he died but at least he got what was coming to him. And that's coming from me, the bird caller woman."

Emma chuckled. She was right, she thought. She had found Henry and returned him safe and sound. As for Neal that was history. But something sat bothering Emma's mind and it wouldn't let her rest.

"I gotta go," she said, abruptly standing.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked.

"Someplace. Don't wait up, oh and if you're going to clean. I suggest you start with my room. I need laundry done. Bye."

…

That is all how Emma found herself sitting in her yellow bug, watching as Regina paced back and forth. She wondered if that woman slept. Feeling a bit tired herself, she closed her eyes, dozing for a sec when she heard a rapt knocking on her window. Peeling open her eyes, she found Regina standing in front of her window.

"Miss Swan, how long have you been out here?" Regina asked.

Emma mentally counted. "Around the time you put Henry to bed, so that's what three hours now. But I was here earlier, just circling the neighborhood, till I figured your neighbors were going to get suspicious about a car circulating your house."

Regina nodded. "Yeah well they're sure going to be suspicious as to you now being in my driveway," she aid.

Emma grinned, "Afraid for the neighbors to know you may have someone on the other side of your bed?"

Regina's eyes widened slightly. She had not expected the detective's answer to be that of a bold one. Neither did Emma –who rapidly shook her head.

"Nope, no. That was totally inappropriate. Sorry. My only reason for being here is to keep watch that's all. I swear. Not that I'm not saying the other side of your bed is warm but…uh, yeah, I'm going to shut up now."

Emma hung her head, avoiding any and all eye contact away from Regina. She could not believe what she'd just said. What the hell was with her and her mouth.

"I see. Well, will you be spending all night out here?" Regina asked, trying to pretend that Emma had not just looked cute when she rambled.

"Uh, I'd think its best," Emma responded, still not looking her in the eyes.

Regina nodded. "Very well then. I guess this is good night Miss Swan."

Emma gave a small wave and nod. "Good night. And Regina, please call me Emma."

Regina had heard her, beginning her way back to the house, when she stopped shortly. No, don't do this, she said to herself. But you cannot let her freeze, it's cold Regina. No, no I can. I didn't tell her to stake out my house. But she did save Henry. You're only doing it for Henry. An annoyed breath of air, slipped past Regina's lips as she shut her thoughts up and turned to face the yellow bug. She had noticed that Emma had yet to put up her window.

"Miss –Emma," she called.

Emma looked in Regina's direction.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

Emma had been tongue tied. "N-no, that's alright. I'm fine here."

Regina rolled her eyes, wondering why did she have to be so damn difficult. "No you are not. Miss Swan, I cannot have you freezing to death and Henry being witnessed to that of a popsicle in our driveway. I am telling you to come in, now."

Who was Emma to deny a woman that seems to always get her way.

"O-okay, I'm coming," Emma said, scurrying out of her car and heading inside Regina Mills home.

Regina turned on her heels in the hallway, facing Emma. "This is only a one time event. Do not become accustomed to it. Should I see you sitting in your outrageous yellow submarine, will I leave you there. Got it."

Emma nodded. She was in for an intriguing night. And she had a feeling it wouldn't be a one time event.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _At least Regina didn't let her freeze to death._**

 ** _And don't worry there will be more swan queen moments, coming up._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_

 ** _And into the story we go._**

 ** _Todays topic. Liking others and breakdowns._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma peeled open her eyes. The first thing she did was try not to panic as she noticed that she did not lay in her apartment. Recollecting the nights events and how Regina had invited her in, did she know to be laying in one of Regina's guest room.

Last night the pair of them had entered, sat in the living room, nursed cups of apple cider and did not say a word. Only sitting in companionable silence, allowing their minds to rapidly swirl with thoughts and take sneaking glances at one another.

Now in the morning, smelling…wait was that pancakes. Emma's head shot off the pillow, slipping on her boots and heading downstairs. She found Regina standing in the kitchen, robe tied tightly round her and flipping over pancakes onto an all ready towering stack. Emma found herself enjoying the scene.

"Miss Swan, do me a favor and take a seat. I do not appreciate being ogled at."

Emma cleared her thought, she'd been caught. Damn.

"I-I wasn't ogling you. Lets be clear on that," Emma said, taking a seat at the counter.

Regina hummed, facing Emma. She had not expected the detective awake so soon. She would have preferable greeted her in regular clothes versus her robe and no makeup.

"You are an early riser," Regina said, shifting the topic away from her.

Emma shrugged. "I kind of realized I wasn't in my own bed. I panicked for a moment."

Regina served her a plate of pancakes, passing her syrup.

"How are you doing, you know –all things considered and all?" Emma asked, dousing syrup all over her plate. She would need a sugar rush, if she were to look for any sign of Gold or anything pertaining to locking him up and making sure that Henry is safe.

Regina eyed the blonde, not answering her and cringing at the syrupy scene, she was lucky –Henry had yet to wake, so he wouldn't take an example from her.

"I am doing well. Relieved to have Henry home. I-I couldn't imagine what I'd do should he….should something had happened to him. We lost Daniela two years ago, and that's…its been hard. What would I have done had you not…" Regina's voice cracked. As much as she tried to hold her composure, it threatened to crack in the slightest thought.

Emma noticed but knew she shouldn't say a word, having had said something last time and remembering how Regina had almost snapped off her neck.

"Hey, you don't have to think like that. Henry's safe and he's home."

Regina nodded, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over her eyes. Clearing her throat. "Yes, well. I didn't get the chance to thank you yesterday. Considering you had just received news about that imp. But thank you."

Emma cocked her head. "Do you never let yourself feel? I mean I get it Regina. You seem to like to project this strong woman façade but you can show that you're scared."

Emma bit her tongue, she wasn't suppose to say that. She was going to tell Regina, oh your welcome. And maybe lets just go live happily ever after because ya know I'm hot, you're like Jesus, you're liquid sex. Let it just be me, you and the kid. But no, Emma decided that she was going to tell this woman –who is liquid sex that its alright not to be a woman of steel trapped guarded emotions. Good job Emma, good job, she thought.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan but I don't think its your job to tell me how to feel. Yes, I do feel. I am not some sort of robot with no feelings. But I'd suggest that you keep your opinions about my feelings to yourself, thank you."

Emma nodded, swallowing the last of her pancakes. "Can do. Listen, Regina. I'm sorry, I don't know what happens when…you know what no, I'm not gonna finish that sentence. Just, I'll see you around."

Emma didn't know what happened to her whenever she came around Regina, it was as though her brain and her mouth didn't connect and she said the first thing that always made Regina slice her with her words.

"Yes, goodbye Emma. And thank you again."

Regina nodded, saying no more. In honest truth, she found the blonde quite endearing and dare she say it cute. Its been two years since she's not felt this way. But she didn't know what Emma brought out, it was…how does she say it. Oh hell, she liked the blonde, and found her more than attractive, even in that odious red leather jacket –she prances around with. Question being, should she do anything about it.

…

"Emma, where have you been?" Mary-Margaret asked, once Emma strolled into her apartment.

"MM, haven't we had this discussion before. You are not to just come into my apartment whenever you please," Emma said, taking off her jacket and tossing it against the couch. She noted that her laundry had been done and her house sparkled.

"I was worried, you just got up and left. I thought you were going to the station and when David got home –he told me you weren't there. It worried me. Where were you Emma? Oh my goodness, are you seeing someone!"

Emma already had a migraine. She'd just gotten home and the first thing she's to endure is MM's squealing.

"No, I haven't been seeing anyone." Not that its not certainly out of prospect. "I was at Regina's checking on Henry."

Mary-Margaret cocked her head. "Is that where you were all night?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I crashed in her guest room. Henry's fine by the way."

"No, no. Oh why didn't I see it before. Emma, you like Regina!"

Damn, and here she thought to have been a master of keeping her emotions hidden.

"MM, don't be ridiculous. I don't like Regina. I mean, yeah she's...she's something to look at but I don't like her. That woman is a swirling vortex of pent up emotion," she said, thinking of the way Regina had been seconds from crying only not to.

"Oh no Emma, you cannot fool me. You like Regina, like like her. This is great. I mean I would have preferred you with Ruby but I guess Regina will do. Not to mention she's like a control freak and likes getting her way. But I guess if that's what you like then Emma go for it."

Emma tilted her head. How did her day begin with talking about her feelings for Regina.

"I don't like Regina. I may think she's attractive. I mean have you seen her, well of course you've, you are Henry's teacher. But…I-I don't know MM."

Mary-Margaret gently patted Emma's hand. "Oh Emma, you have it bad. But don't worry, I won't tell David. Save you from the overprotective big brother lecture he's sure to give you."

Yeah, uh-huh. Emma knew better. She knew that by two, Ruby would know and by four would David know and by about six o'clock will Regina know. Mary-Margaret isn't one for keeping secrets.

"Yeah, whatever MM. I have to get to work. See you later."

…

"Do I have to go to school?" Henry asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes, you have to go back. I will not have you missing school."

Henry pouted before crying. Regina had been stunned, wrapping her arms around her son and pulling him closer to her. Her heart erratically beat.

"B-but what if they take me. And I never see you again. No, mommy. I don't want to go to school yet. Please let me stay home."

Regina breathed in deeply, wiping away at her tears before Henry looked at her, with those big chocolate brown eyes that she's fallen in love with since the moment he was born.

"Fine, you don't have to go. It was foolish of me to have even thought you'd be ready. I am sorry," she said, keeping her eyes clear of her tears. "Now go get ready for bed, I will be up soon."

Henry nodded, scurrying past her but stopping. "Mommy," he called.

Regina quickly went into the hall, worried that something had happened to Henry. "Why is detective Swan here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Go up, I'm going to say hi to the detective," she said.

Henry nodded, watching Regina go outside. Emma, watched as Regina approached the car, she knew she should have stayed down the block or in the neighbors house or hell –the bushes would have been better.

"Miss Swan, how may I help you?" Regina said, having approached the car.

Emma meekly smiled. "Hello, Regina. Good evening."

Regina had opened her mouth when she heard a voice shout from behind her.

"Hi detective Swan!" Henry shouted.

Regina spun on her heel, facing him. "Henry, didn't I say to get ready for bed!"

Henry shrugged, grinning at his mother as though he had not broken down a few minutes ago. "Bye detective Swan, see you!"

Emma waved at the kid, grinning before she put her attention on Regina. Regina –who looked like a sheet.

"Hey, Regina. What's going on, are you alright?" Emma asked.

Regina rapidly shook her head, tears colliding down her cheeks. "No, I'm not alright. Did you know he's terrified to go to school. I don't even think I'd get him out the house. What am I going to do."

In her mind Regina scolded herself for looking weak in front of the detective but she couldn't help it, it was all getting to her. Strangling her by the throat.

"Alright, first we shall get us a glass of cider. Then you will put Henry down and then you will come down and speak to me. Okay? I am here for you Regina."

Regina nodded, allowing Emma to lead her into her own house. All the while Emma thought about her words from earlier. See, MM –she's a swirling vortex of pent up emotion. I was right, Emma thought –following Regina into the house for a night of conversation and who knew what more.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh Regina, she finally showed Emma her emotional side. Good for her!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN:_**

 ** _Alright, lets dive in._**

 ** _Today being, opened walls, subtle glances and a surprise!_**

 ** _And this ones a bit longer, sorry I got carried away typing._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma held a glass of cider in her hand as she waited for Regina to return from tucking in Henry. She had been surprised by the way she had broken down in the driveway, having expected for Regina to banish her from sight. But it was safe to say that Regina was no robot.

Hearing footsteps, did Emma straighten herself up as Regina entered her living room.

"Is he asleep?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes, he is. And he was rather insistent that I invite you to join us for lunch."

Emma grinned. She was now getting to see how Henry had a tight grip around Regina.

"Are you asking me then? I mean, we wouldn't want to disappoint him, would we?" she said, knowing Regina was teetering on the edge of shutting her steel trap walls around her once again.

"Yes, I suppose we wouldn't want to disappoint him. You may join us for lunch, should you wish."

Emma bit her lip, she knew proper Regina only came out when she was trying so very hard to push away the moment she'd had a few minutes earlier. But it wasn't going to work. She was going to get her to open up, even if it resulted in Regina slapping her.

"Great! I love granny's. It is granny's we will be going to, yeah?"

Regina nodded, trying not to smile at Emma's exuberant answer. In reality when Henry had told her to invite Emma to lunch, she had not protested nor was going to. Seeing as she's found her endearing and wished to understand her feelings a bit more concerning the blonde.

"Regina," Emma said softly. "D-do you want to talk about…I mean you broke down. You were as white as a sheet when you approached me. Would you like to talk about it?"

Emma figured if she asked her and if she told her no, then she'd leave it alone. Let it be. Regina did not answer, keeping quiet. At last, she finally huffed and sat down, crossing her legs beside her.

"Henry's scared."

Yeah, and so are you but you're not going to tell me that, thought Emma as she nodded for her to continue. Not speaking her inner thoughts.

"And it had been foolish of me to insist, but I'd told him to get ready for school. I don't know, my train of thought believing that if he were preoccupied then he'd forget about what had happened to him. But…" Regina paused, feeling herself seconds from loosing it. "…he began to cry. And he's petrified that Gold's going to come and take him and that he'd never see me again." And I am scared, I may never see him again. But Regina didn't dare say such out loud.

Regina began to cry, shuttering as a sob raked through her. Emma at first had been stunned but in seconds removed both their cups from their hands, set them down and wrapped her arms around the shivering brunette –whom at first had been rigid from such closeness but allowed herself to relax slowly.

"Hey, its okay. You were only thinking of what was best for Henry. But for now he's scared and maybe its best he stay home for a couple days. Get into a sort of pattern. Let him feel that nothing is going to happen to him."

Regina nodded against Emma, pulling herself away from her grasp. Grabbing tissues from the tissue box she kept on the coffee table, and wiping away her face.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Forgive me Miss Swan, I don't know what overcame me. I am sorry for staining your blouse as well," Regina said, pointing in the direction of her blouse.

Emma shrugged it off. "Its no problem." She was staring at Regina in a complete quizzical expression. She'd just gone from sobbing woman, to guarded woman in seconds. That was impressive and scary, Emma thought.

"You should get going, I suppose you do have work tomorrow."

Emma took that as her cue to go. "Yeah, yes. I-I do have work. I'll see you and Henry for lunch," she said, before going, "Regina, anytime you want to talk to me you can. Its nice to see that you're not a robot and do cry. It doesn't make you weak to cry."

Regina nodded, "Thank you, Emma."

Emma nodded, having gone from the house and feeling a bit more successful with where she'd gotten with Regina. It was looking promising for tomorrow.

…

"Does detective Swan have a gun?" Henry asked.

Regina shook her head, wondering why of all the questions her son could ask, was it that one he asked first.

"Yes, Henry. I do believe that she has one. And it is not a toy nor for little boys."

Henry pouted. They had arrived at the diner, and he could not help but feel excited at seeing Emma and ask her questions about her job. Since the day she found him, Henry's viewed her as some type of hero.

"Do you think detective Swan has found many people, like me?" Henry asked, as Regina took a sip of her water.

"Yes I do believe she has Henry. Why don't you ask her when she gets here."

Henry nodded, watching the door for any sign of Emma.

It had taken Emma a bit long to get to the diner, having been busy with some paperwork back at the station but once she had entered, she'd been surprised by the warm reception she received from Henry –who hugged her the second she entered.

"Detective Swan, you're here! I thought you weren't but mom said that you would," Henry said, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the table. Regina's heart did a little dance as she spotted Emma.

"Hello Miss Swan," she said.

Emma took a seat, across from her in their booth. "Hi," she said, feeling a blush heat her face as she tried to concentrate on all the question's Henry had begun to ask her.

"Henry, honey. Allow Miss Swan to breathe first then you may ask her all you want," Regina said.

Henry nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry detective Swan."

Emma smiled, the kid was cute and he got in your heart quickly. No wonder Regina loved him so much, she thought.

The rest of lunch had been filled with all of Henry's questions pertaining to her job and all the people's she's found and who's she's put behind bars. Emma found it all fun, she's never met any child more quizzical and bright for his age than she has with Henry. But she didn't mind him and it got her to spend more time around Regina –even if they had not spoken and all she did was look at her.

"Henry, I am sure Miss Swan has to get back to work. Say goodbye."

Henry pouted but did as he was told. "Goodbye detective Swan."

Emma laughed. "Kid, you can call me Emma. You don't have to be all fancy as your mother. And you're wrong, I don't have to be at work yet. So allow me to escort you both home."

Regina had since the start of lunch watched Emma. She'd also noticed the subtle glances she received from the young woman in her direction.

"Miss Swan, you don't have to," Regina said.

"But I want you –I meant that I want to, yeah. It's fine let me walk you," Emma said, trying to shut herself up.

Regina cocked her head but knew she wasn't going to talk Emma out of walking with them nor out of wanting her, if she meant it in literal form or accidently. Especially seeing as Henry beamed at her.

They began to walk again as Henry chattered away. Regina tried to keep her distance from Emma, and to keep the smile that fought to plaster itself on her face, off. While Emma scolded herself in her mind. She couldn't believe she'd said that. She wanted Regina. No, well –yeah she did but who didn't.

"Oh my goodness," Regina said, pulling Emma out of her thoughts about wanting Regina and whether she felt the same way towards her.

The Mills mansion's front door stood ajar, evident that someone had broken in. Emma got into detective mode, all ready knowing who had done the break in.

"Regina stay here. Don't come in, I need to call Graham and David."

Regina nodded as Henry buried himself in his mothers side, frightened at the sight. "Its alright Henry. Miss Swan, knows what she's doing," Regina said, soothing her sons fear.

All the while, Emma stood in the house. Nothing had been touched, all stood in order but Emma couldn't shake off the feeling that something more sat a miss and she couldn't see it. She would have to do a sweep of the entire house but in the meantime, she needed to keep both Regina and Henry safe and she knew just how.

"All is in order. You can come. I will be back, in the mean time don't touch anything," Emma said.

Regina shook her head, "If everything's fine, then why must you come back?" she asked a bit confused.

"Because I'm going to be staying here with you and Henry."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Wait, did Emma say she was moving in?_**

 ** _Hmm, not too sure Regina's going to like that._**

 ** _Thanks for reading. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN:_**

 ** _Thank you all for the support._**

 ** _You guys make me want to write everyday._**

 ** _Today's topic, move in's and raccoons._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Regina shook her head, wondering for a second if she'd heard Emma wrong.

"Excuse me, but it sounds as though you said, you would be staying here. In my home, I don't believe I've invited you to do such," she said.

Emma rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Regina's snapping at her neck. She had to make sure they were safe and she wouldn't listen to Regina.

"Regina, Gold is still out there. It's more than obvious he wants Henry for whatever's going around his head. You're both not safe because who knows what he will do should you get in the way of his getting Henry –if he returns. I'm staying here until then."

Regina had looked for an angle to argue that it wasn't necessary but she didn't see one. And looking at Henry –who refused to enter the house, she knew she couldn't kick the detective to the curb.

"Fine, only this time are you right. If it is to keep Henry safe."

Emma nodded. "Besides, its not like I've just proposed to you."

Regina widened her eyes as Emma shut her mouth, scolding herself once again for saying something so ridiculous.

"Miss Swan, I suggest you go before saying something more," Regina said.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, you're right. See you tonight."

…

"Emma, you cannot be serious. You're moving into her home," Mary-Margaret said, as once again she had been in Emma's apartment.

"I am deadly serious. Until I am to get Gold and wring his neck, I am going to stay at Regina's house. She's needs protection and so does Henry."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "What if it takes a year or more. Regina isn't going to want you in her home."

Emma stopped her packing, looking at her sister-in-law. She knew it wasn't just her staying at Regina's that was bothering her.

"MM, why am I getting the feeling, you just don't want me around Regina period. What happened to you saying that it was all right my liking her and now its as though, you've changed your mind."

Mary-Margaret huffed, looking away from Emma.

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all. I know Regina, she isn't very trustworthy with people's feelings. If she could I bet she would crush people's hearts. And I don't want that heart to be yours."

"Oh MM, she won't do that because I've told you before, I don't like her like that." Yeah, right –who you're kidding, Emma thought, recalling that of earlier memory when she'd basically told Regina she wanted her.

"Emma, who are you kidding. You like her. And I think you moving into her home isn't going to do well for you."

Emma shook her head. "I don't appreciate you saying that MM. I really don't. You're suppose to have my back no matter what. Even if in the long run I get hurt, which I won't."

"I hope you're right."

…

"So Emma's going to live here?" Henry asked as Regina placed fresh sheets in the guest room –that Emma's slept in all ready.

"Yes honey, she is going to make sure that no one else enters our home uninvited."

Henry nodded. "Good, I like Emma. She's going to put Mr. Gold behind bars."

Regina did hope so. Because mentally she was freaking out. She's not had another woman in her home since her wife's passing. Now, with Emma coming to stay –she doesn't know how will she react or will she even react in a nice manner.

"Mom, are you alright with Emma staying here. You don't look good."

Regina cocked her head, she wondered how she raised such a quizzical child.

"I am fine Henry. No need to worry about me. Now go off, you have one hour to watch television."

Henry ran off, as Regina sat on the edge of the bed. She was frazzled. Her emotions everywhere. How was she going to act around Emma?

…

Emma breathed in deeply, ringing the doorbell to the Mills mansion. Neither Graham nor David had found any evidence pertaining to Gold in the household –while she'd gone home to pack. But Emma knew he was going to come back and when he did she was going to be there, ready to stop him.

"Emma, you're here!" Henry shouted, having swung the door open.

Emma smiled, ruffling the kids hair before entering the house.

"Kid, you shouldn't open the door like that, its not safe," Emma said, setting her bag down.

Henry shrugged. "But I knew it was you."

"Yes, but next time don't open before looking or waiting for your mom. Got it."

Henry nodded as Regina came down. "Henry, what have I told you about… oh Miss Swan its you," Regina said.

"Hey, yeah, I'm here," she said.

"Yes, I can see that. Come on, I'll show you where you're staying."

Emma nodded, following Regina.

"This is going to be great. A detective staying in our home. Mom said you'd be staying here. For how long?"

"I don't know yet, hopefully not for long."

The two Mills and Emma found themselves on the second floor, as Emma walked into the guest room she's occupied before. Henry had run off, leaving only just Regina and Emma alone.

"Hey, Regina. I'm sorry if I you know, pushed in."

Regina shrugged. "Well, there's no need to be sorry. You're here now."

Emma winced, maybe she shouldn't have just said she was going to move in, maybe she should have continued watching Regina's house from her car, in her driveway.

"Dinner is typically at seven, and my room is just down the hall and Henry's is next door. Should you need anything just ask or take it, seeing as asking is not your thing."

Damn, Emma thought, just keep on hitting me where it already hurts. Regina on the other hand couldn't stop herself. Her feelings were jumbled all over the place. But she knew she was being too harsh on the detective –who's only trying her best to protect herself and Henry.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to say that. Just a bit on edge is all," Regina said, before leaving Emma alone –with just her belongings and a quiet guest room.

…

Throughout the day, neither spoke but just Henry –who then began to quiet himself up as he noticed his mother nor Emma were speaking. And by dinner had it become even more so awkward that once it came time to retire was Emma relieved to be in her room and not trying to avoid Regina.

She stared up at the ceiling wondering just what must be done. How should she approach Regina, when a sound pulled her out of her thoughts. Emma crept out of bed, checking the hallway in case it had been either Henry or Regina passing through the hallway. Finding neither one and having heard the sound, Emma found her weapon and proceeded downstairs. Closing in on the sound and its culprit, which were all coming from the back door that led to the garden, Emma had turned on the light, pointing her gun at a very frightened Regina –whom had been seconds from hitting her over the head with a lamp.

"Really Regina, I could have shot you!" shouted Emma.

Regina released a shaky breath having just been seconds from slamming Emma over the head, she too had heard the sound, having still been awake and sketching in her office.

"Well Miss Swan, what were you thinking having a gun in my home and pointed at me?" she asked, trying to calm her racing heart.

Emma shook her head, "I heard a sound and judging by the lamp in hand, you heard it too," she said, trying not to laugh, she had been second from receiving a concussion.

"I figured best be safe and I wasn't anywhere near the kitchen to grab a knife. And had it been Gold, my fist wouldn't have been appropriate –should he have a weapon as well. But it looks as though we both panicked over a raccoon."

Emma let out a laugh, they were certainly a pair.

"How lucky are we. We would have had to report how'd I'd ended up with a bullet wound and you a concussion."

"Oh my, Miss Mills, did you just make a joke."

Regina shrugged. "Call it what you will. But please keep that thing away from Henry. I don't want my son getting any ideas. He already thinks its cool you are packing."

Emma grinned. "What does his mom think is cool?" she asked, not feeling the least bit shy or nervous around Regina suddenly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina said, walking off to her office, "goodnight Miss Swan."

A breath of air, left Emma's lips as she watched Regina retreat into her office. She had nothing to worry about. Soon enough they'd break the ice in the mean time, she would need to think of a way for Regina not to have to protect herself with a lamp.

…

"So, I found myself thinking last night," Emma said, to a robe clad, pancake flipping Regina. She grinned seeing as this were the second time she's seen Regina in her gray robe and noticed how conscious she tends to find herself –when found her robe. It's cute, Emma thought.

"Oh dear, Miss Swan, I didn't know you had even the ounce of energy to find yourself thinking," Regina quipped, putting a plate in front of Emma and smirking.

"Oh ha-ha, but hear me out. I've been thinking and I think it's a good idea that you and Henry take a self defense class or karate. You know, so you don't have to protect him with solely a lamp in hand."

Emma bit her laugh, still trying not to laugh at the sight of Regina and the lamp in hand.

"I am capable of protecting Henry just fine. Last night I had been caught off guard."

Emma rolled her eyes, she knew the conversation would have been taken that way.

"Well at least let Henry take a class, let him feel that he can protect you. Gain courage and he won't be as nervous as he is now. Though I'm not saying there's anything wrong with him now…"

Regina stared at Emma amused, she has noticed how Emma finds herself either rambling or loosing her voice around her. It was cute, Regina thought.

"Fine, Henry may take a class."

Emma grinned, nodding. She knew that she was going to get Regina to take the class as well. See what is she capable of.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh Emma, she's just trying to break Regina out of her comfort zone._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN:_**

 ** _I am still amazed at the response I am getting. Thanks to you all._**

 ** _And keep the comments coming, they make me happy._**

 ** _Delving into the story we go..._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Regina cringed as she watched Henry block a hit from his sparring partner –who happened to be a girl. She couldn't take watching her little boy taking hits, even though she knew they weren't doing any damage to him. And she couldn't understand why he had wanted to take karate out of all the options Emma had laid out to him.

"Regina calm down, he's doing fine. And she's not hurting him, she's actually giving him a chance to get in some hits, I don't understand why he's not taking them," Emma said, sitting beside her.

"Oh well I don't know Miss Swan, maybe because he's scared that if he hits her, he's going to be in trouble," Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes, she's been watching Regina cringe ever since they had entered and it had been causing her every ounce to control her laughter. She even feared that when Henry had been paired up with a girl that she would have to hold Regina down but to her surprise has she not stormed over and dragged Henry out of the place.

"No he's not scared, I think he's nervous," Emma said, having been watching Henry back away every time it was his turn to throw a kick in his partners direction. That's when the bulb went off in Emma's head. She knew she was going to have to be sneaky with her plan but it was worth it.

"Why don't you go take a breather and come back. He's fine, I'll be here the entire time."

Regina bit her lip as though not sure she should leave but she couldn't watch any longer.

"Alright, I shall be right back."

Emma nodded. "And I shall be right here," she said, watching the brunette rush out of the room, giving her enough time to enact her plan.

Several moments later had Regina reentered the room to find all the children seated and all parents standing.

"Ah, Miss Mills, there you are. Please if you will take your place among the rest of the parents," the instructor said.

Regina eyed him before catching sight of Emma, waving her over. She quickly walked over to the detective, standing beside her.

"What is this?" she asked.

Emma shrugged, "I've no idea. I was simply waiting for you to return and laugh some more from your cringing, when the instructor stopped the class and told all the parents to line up. If you want, I can go sit –since you know I am not Henry's parent and all."

Emma moved as though she were going to sit, when she felt Regina's hand discreetly stopped her.

"No, Miss Swan, it's fine." That and I don't think I can stand up here alone, Regina thought but of course she would not dare say out loud.

"Ok, I believe you children are doing great. But some of you are a bit nervous and I figured that maybe should you see your parents sparring –would it help you all to feel, well not nervous."

Regina blanched, wondering if maybe she should have remained outside for just a few moments more, maybe skip the whole impromptu lesson she and others were to receive.

Of course the kids clapped. What child doesn't wish to laugh at their parents looking as clueless fools.

"Whom should we have first," the instructor began. "What about detective Swan and Miss Mills. Yes, that will do. Please you two step forward and remove your shoes."

Regina widened her eyes. Why were they first out of –what fifteen parents, why them. Not to mention she's not wearing the best clothing for such a situation. Regina doesn't think she'd be able to kick nor flip her opponent over in her tight pencil skirt.

Emma hid her smirk, of course it had been her –who requested to the instructor that maybe the kids would benefit from seeing them do some of the moves and loosen up a bit. She wondered should Regina find out, would she kill her. And maybe she should have thought it out much better, seeing as Regina now fidgeted with her skirt.

"Watch me first," the instructor said, getting both Regina and Emma's attention as he and another instructor showed them how to flip over an opponent. He then waved them over to proceed.

Emma and Regina circled one another, neither daring to move first.

"Oh come on Regina, I don't understand why you're scared. This is suppose to show Henry confidence and that his mother is cool," Emma said, trying to get Regina to do something. Only she earned herself a glare.

"I take it this was your idea, yes. Oh Regina, go get some air –while I talk to the instructor. All because I had told you earlier I wished not to take such lessons, right?"

Emma bit her tongue. Damn, she thought she'd been slick enough. Apparently there's no fooling Regina.

"Yes, it was," she said at last.

Regina nodded, keeping her circling but having kept her eyes on the sloppy form Emma presented. "No, it does not surprise me one bit. Only Miss Swan, I fear you underestimate my words."

If anyone would ever ask her, Emma would tell them, no she didn't see her being flipped over and having her ass handed back to her coming. Emma blinked, laying against the blue mats, the air had been taken from her. Regina stood over her, grin pressed on her red lips.

"Now Miss Swan, should you wish to further embarrass yourself do it on your own accord. Second, I've taken self defense some time ago. And third, had you wanted yourself on your back, all you could have done was ask," Regina hissed, low enough that only Emma was listening.

The instructor clapped, "That is what I am talking about children."

Regina stuck her hand out, helping Emma up and taking a seat. For the remainder of class did she not speak. Letting Emma know she was in the least bit pleased with her. And just when Emma had been making some headway with her, had she screwed it up. Great, job Emma thought –wondering what's to be done in order to get on her good side again.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh Emma, you gotta feel for her. What is she to do now._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN:_**

 ** _So sorry I didn't update on the weekend. I got caught up with somethings._**

 ** _Since that happened, I decided to give two updates today. Remember to click on over to the next chapter._**

 ** _Today's topic, Little Boys and their questions and driving off the rode._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Their way home from karate lessons had been silent between the two woman, until Henry took it upon himself to want to speak –having grown very tired of the tensed silence between his mother and detective Swan. He didn't get it. Why were they always so strange around one another.

"Emma, that was so cool. Mom flipped you over!" he said. "Mom, I didn't know you could do that."

Regina smirked in the rearview mirror, pleased that her son was suddenly happy and not as frightened as she's seen him these past few days.

"Well Henry, some talents are best kept hidden. Or rather some information in general," Regina said, keeping her eyes on the rode but hinting her words in that of Emma's direction.

Emma knew the words were meant for her but she said nothing. One because her back was killing her and two because she thought better than to ruin Henry's enthusiasm. It was good to see the kid happy.

"Does your back hurt Emma?" Henry asked.

Emma let out a laugh that coiled Regina's stomach and caused her to tighten her knuckles round the steering wheel till they turned white. She's never heard the blonde laugh like that, it caused her pent up, ruffled emotions to swell over and cause her want to apologize for the stick in the mud she's been lately. But as per usual Regina kept in control, eyes ahead on the rode.

"Yes, it very much does kid. I am going to be bruised for a couple of days. Those mats may do a kid like you justice but I am an old lady. My bones aren't the same as they were when I was younger," she said, jokingly.

Regina chuckled. "Miss Swan, if you are an old lady then I must be ancient," she said without thought, causing Emma to laugh once more.

"No, Regina. You can never be ancient. In fact I don't think you age at all. As though you're frozen in some type of spell. You're going to need to tell me your secret."

Regina grinned, "Monthly juice cleanse."

Emma didn't really know what was happening but it seemed she was out of the hot water, which she had been knee deep in earlier and she is not going to question it but just take it. Pleased to be on her good side once again.

Henry stared between his mother and Emma, head tilted in wonder. He didn't get what was happening. Or rather he did but for a six year old –even he couldn't really understand it. So he had to ask.

"Do you guys like each other?"

Emma choked on her saliva, all the while Regina swerved the car onto the other lane of the rode, quickly gaining control.

"Regina!" Emma shouted, having been frightened for a moment.

"Sorry, everyone alright?" she asked, trying to slow down her own speeding heart. She was really going to have to have a talk with Henry about his inquisitive nature.

Emma peeked back quickly to see that Henry stood a bit stunned but looked fine, while she tried to calm herself and not tell them how she'd literally saw her life flash before her eyes. That kids questions really did have bad timing, she thought.

"Yeah, I think everyone's fine. Just keep your eyes on the rode," Emma said.

Regina nodded, "Henry, I think its time you stop asking questions please."

Henry nodded. Understanding that maybe while his mother was driving wasn't the right time to ask such, but he'd get them again it was just going to take a bit more timing before he asked that question again.

"I don't know, this days you're proving to want to hurt me. First you flip me on my as –my back side. Then you swerve almost off rode. I don't know Regina, some would say you're going to try and poison me next," Emma said, low enough that her words skipped over Henry's ears and only reached Regina's.

Regina smirked, wishing the town hadn't been so small and they'd put in a karate place there –rather than having had to drive a bit further out. It would have saved her the drive and kept her from talk like that.

"I swear Miss Swan, I am not trying to kill you. I wouldn't forgive myself should anything happen to you."

Emma's eyes widened. She was pretty sure that had not come out of Regina's mouth. And by gasping of the brunette –she too had not meant to say that. But the words were out. What did they mean, is what Emma would have to figure out.

"Well then, I'm glad I don't have to worry about myself around you. Means I can sleep with both eyes shut tonight," she said in a playful tone.

Regina snorted, "You've been sleeping with one eye open. What? Afraid I would find myself in your bed," she said in a low tone.

Emma grinned, she didn't think Regina had it in her to be the playful, flirty type. But she was proving to be a lot of things she didn't know she was.

"Oh no, maybe I was afraid, I wouldn't be able to keep away and I don't know mistakenly find myself in the wrong room and suddenly climb into your bed."

Regina gave her a quick sideways glance, shaking her head.

"You really do think rather highly of yourself. What makes you think I wouldn't wake and throw you out?"

Emma shrugged. "You seem like the type who likes to cuddle. Maybe you would have been pleased if I joined the other side of your bed."

Pleased yes, afraid that this conversation had gone too far, double yes. Regina didn't know how in the world had they gone from tensed silence to wondering how would it be like should Emma actually be on the other side of her bed. She's not had anyone there since her wife. She's not sure how she would feel.

Emma took notice to the saddened expression that dawned on Regina's face as though deep in some type of thought.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I-I was just joking."

Regina shook her head. "No that's all right Miss Swan, just lost myself in thought."

And like that Emma had cut off the conversation knowing that had she kept on it would have gone either one of two ways, Regina would eventually see Emma's presence in her home unnecessary and toss her out or two she would tell her off and they wouldn't be speaking to one another until Henry asked another question. It was better to put an end before either of those things happened. But Emma felt confidant, she was getting somewhere with Regina and that was all she needed to know.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh Henry, he is a precious child._**

 ** _And all that bed talk, surprised Regina didn't jump out the car._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:**_

 _ **Two updates in one day! Don't feel spoiled.**_

 ** _If you haven't read the other, just click back before reading this one._**

 ** _Today's topic, Best friend lectures and Feelings._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"Hey Em, I haven't seen you around lately. Where ya been hiding?" Ruby asked as Emma entered the diner the next day.

She and Regina had been on friendly terms since that of their outing with Henry and getting her ass handed to her that it was rather pleasant living at the Mills home. Not to mention Regina's cooking had kept her away from all diner food, she swore that woman could take away Granny's business should she want to.

"Just been busy with a case is all, what's going on Ruby," she said, taking a seat at the counter.

Ruby nodded, putting a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "Oh yeah, I heard about the Glass case. Belle is all overworked about it but hey I warned her about him, she wouldn't listen. But I guess all you can do is warn a friend about someone and let them choose their actions wisely."

Emma got the strong distinction that Ruby was not talking about Belle anymore but had been in conversation with Mary-Margret as of late and was giving her friend a subtle hint.

"What has MM told you. And don't lie, I'll know," Emma said, all ready feeling her appetite wane, and that wasn't something that happened to her at all.

Ruby shrugged. "Well, when she finally stopped rambling, she told me that you had moved into Regina's for a time being. And that you may also like her. I mean yeah, she's hot but come on Em, Regina Mills. Everyone knows that woman is no easy piece of work."

Emma really put in a mental note to talk to Mary-Margret about discretion, couldn't that woman keep anything quiet.

"I get it Ruby, I do. But it's not…well in fact I don't know what it is between she and I but I do know I'm not setting myself to get hurt.." no more than I had yesterday Emma thought before continuing. "…I get it, you all want to protect me. But after awhile the bubble wrap has to come off and the glass is going to break. The both of you just have to leave me alone. And allow whatever's happening to either run it course or see that its all just fine."

Ruby thought for a moment but said nothing. She was impressed at how quickly her friends grown, all things considered with Emma's relationship past. She was by far impressed and couldn't help but feel that maybe Mary-Margret stood wrong and Emma wasn't set up for heartbreak yet again.

"And honestly Ruby, I don't know why you're talking. We all told you about Belle and you refused to listen to us. So I don't think you have grounds to lecture me on this one. Sorry."

Emma slammed cash on the counter and left the diner, she'd had about enough with the way her friends saw her. Yeah, okay, she had been in two relationships before –one of which ended with her in prison, the next ended with her writing off ever again falling for someone. But she didn't think Regina would do either of those things. Maybe she would eventually snap her neck off or drive them off a cliff but she had confidence that she nor them needed to worry about her. It was all fine.

…

Nope, it was not all fine. Regina couldn't keep still nor keep her eyes on her sketches. If she weren't careful her line would be tossed back another month or so and that wouldn't just anger her but everyone else whom worked for her. She was confused.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to send a search party to get you. Kathryn, what took you so long?" Regina asked, her one and only friend as she had opened her front door and snatched her inside.

Kathryn had been stunned, she's not seen Regina so frazzled in a long time. Since college to be correct, around finals. And they weren't there anymore.

"Hello to you too Regina, how's Henry…oh he's great, that's nice. How was my flight –well it was all fine and well thank you. A bit of turbulent that could knock you out the sky but other than that smooth sailing. Oh, how's the ordering coming along, well I just got off the phone with Milan and managed to purchase all that silk you asked for. But nevertheless I am great, thanks for asking."

Regina pursed her lips, trying to keep her composure and listen to her friends rants.

"Finished?" she asked.

Kathryn gave a nod, grinning with satisfaction.

"Good, Kathryn –you don't have to be so melodramatic, I was going to ask you all that once you entered and once I told you why it is I called you all the way from California."

Kathryn followed Regina into her study, looking around –it all had not changed much. It all stood very much the same since her last visit.

"Yes, please share why you called me to come back to this dreary little town. You may like it here but I left after my divorce never to see it again. And as luck would have it I ran into that person."

Regina smirked, "Surprised you didn't call her a mouse," she said.

Kathryn shrugged, "I'm learning."

"Yes, well that's all fine. But if I recall you were only suppose to be moving to Boston, not California –where it would be much more difficult to reach you."

"Oh my goodness, cut the lecture Regina and tell me why I've come."

Regina rolled her eyes, biting her lip. She had been stalling, not sure she's ready to say what's been said in her head for far too long.

"I have feelings for someone."

The sketches, Kathryn had picked up from Regina's desk had slipped through her hands as she stared back at her, wondering if this were all a joke or not.

"I expected to hear, we were doing fashion week again. Not this, certainly not this. Gina, do you really mean it, are you finally in love again?" she asked, refraining from hugging her friend too soon, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Regina held up her hand, wondering how the hell had the translation I have feelings for someone translated to I'm in love, her friend needed to pay better attention.

"I didn't say I was in love, I said I have feelings for someone. Don't jump so soon."

Kathryn pouted but she would take her having feelings any day, it was about damn time her friend had gotten someone or found someone. She's been in mourning far too long.

"It doesn't matter. Oh this is great news! Who is she or he, I don't care, just tell me."

Regina laughed, "Its Emma Swan."

"You mean David's sister?" Kathryn said, no more than asked.

Regina cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean David's sister, I didn't even know your ex-husband had a sister. I knew he had a twin, charming man he was. Too bad he died but a sister, I never heard of."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, thinking of James Spencer-Nolan, the bad boy twin to her green ex-husband, he and Regina shared something for about a minute, something as in, being a bit roughed up in the sheets. But something nonetheless.

"She was adopted. I think it was around the time Cora had requested you live with her that one month, where your father was out of town. David told me it had to do with his mother having met the girl in Arizona on business or someplace, I don't know. All I know is Ruth brought her back here and adopted her."

Regina was in thought for a moment, she knew everyone's story about town, that in part to her mother –who had once been mayor until she divorced her father but she'd never heard that story. It intrigued her a bit more about the young detective.

"Why her of all people, I mean not that I'm suddenly complaining. But why her?" Kathryn asked.

Regina for once did not have an answer as to the why. They were polar opposites but she couldn't help but feel something every time she thought about the infuriating blonde, or the way she way with Henry or the way she had found Henry. It all did something to her.

"I've not the slightest idea, but I do know I haven't felt this way since…well you know since when. And it's a bit scary. And I am not one to show that slightest hint of emotion and then yet, I've found myself literally breaking down in front of her. I am a mess, Kathryn. Not to mention she's living here, for the meantime."

Kathryn's eyes widened, now that she had not know.

"Wait, what do you mean she's living here? You just told me you have feelings for her and yet, she's all ready moved in. Regina Mills, I didn't take you to be one –who moved quickly," she teased.

Only Regina rolled her eyes. "Its not like that Kathryn. Sit down and I'll tell you. While I attempt to finish sketching. This line will be late –should I not get my head together."

In the meantime, the pair of women did not see whom stood behind the door all ears and wondering what was her next step to getting Regina to admit her feelings boldly to her.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Emma should really know better than to eavesdrop on Regina._**

 ** _But at least Regina's admitted her feelings to someone. YAY for her._**

 ** _Oh and don't be afraid to tell me what you all think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN:_**

 ** _And we're back._**

 ** _In today's IYH: Meddling friends, eavesdroppers caught and nosey children._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"Hang on a moment, you're telling me that Henry went missing. As in he was literally taken from his bed and you Regina Mills, suppose friend of mine, didn't think it was wise to call me!" Kathryn shouted.

Regina had delved into the story as to how Emma came to be in her life, when she actually realized she's not mentioned the whole debacle to Kathryn.

"Yes, well as you can see it was all very traumatizing. And I didn't want to call anyone. What would anyone think, should I tell them my son was taken from his bed, they would believe me an unfit mother," Regina said.

Kathryn shook her head. "You have to stop saying that. You're a good mother, and Dani would want you to know that. Go on, tell me what else happened," she said.

Regina sadly nodded. "What more is there to say, she's found Henry. Gold is still out there and that is why she's here. The end."

Kathryn cocked her head, thinking for a moment.

"Ok, ok. I see. So you like her. And I've seen her, she's something to look at. What are you going to do about it?"

Regina blanched, "Excuse me?" she spluttered. "I'm not going to do anything. She doesn't like me and I am no one to embarrass myself."

Kathryn sighed, while thinking how it was just like Regina not to want to do anything and leave her feelings hanging. And she knew there was no reason in talking with her anymore, she was all ready set in her ways.

"Oh Regina, that could be a mistake but I will not say anything more."

Regina nodded. "Thank you."

From behind the door had Emma sighed. It was going to take much more to get Regina to speak out and get her to tell her how she feels. She needed a plan.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Henry asked, as Emma tried to sneak away from the door without getting caught. Great timing kid, she thought.

"Uh, nothing. Just you know, heading over to the kitchen," she said, trying to keep her voice low enough.

Henry cocked his head, "But the kitchen is not this way," he said.

Emma bit her tongue. "Yeah, you are right. Where is my head at today."

But it had been too late, both Regina and Kathryn plucked their heads out the office door and were now staring at Emma.

"Hello," she said, feeling awkward and wondering when Henry will want to return to school so she'd have the house to solely she and Regina.

"Emma, its good to see you again," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, same to you too," she said.

Henry grinned, "You know aunt Kat?" he asked.

Emma nodded, "Yes," she said.

"I didn't think you were back in town. Weren't you in Boston last time or was it New York?" Kathryn asked.

Regina frowned, Kathryn knew more about the blonde than she did. She didn't find that fair.

"Oh yeah, no, I've been back for a while now. Being detective here and all. Things didn't, uh, they didn't go so well in Boston," Emma said, avoiding Regina's curious eyes.

Kathryn nodded. "Right, sorry. I had heard about that."

Both Emma and Regina were looking to and from Kathryn, Regina in wondering what had she heard about Emma's return and Emma wondering if she had heard it from David or from MM –even though those two didn't speak to each other.

"Henry, why don't you go play a video game before dinner," Regina said, having spied her son, listening to the grownups talk, though he didn't seem to really understand what was going on. The three watched as Henry ran off before saying another word.

"How long are you in town for?" Emma asked.

Kathryn shrugged. "My return doesn't have a date and with things just so interesting around these parts, I am not quite sure I want to return to California so soon," she said, grinning at Regina –who inwardly groaned.

"I'm sure there are certain circumstances that will get you to return. One being very close by. A mouse," Regina said.

"A mouse?" Emma asked, feeling a bit lost.

Regina grinned. "Oh you know what I speak of very well dear. No need to name names. Right Kathryn, no need to put your nose where it doesn't belong."

Kathryn shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe that person will not bother me and I can spend my time getting to know another person. You know seeing as someone else doesn't want to do it."

Regina glared, baring her teeth. "No, I am sure that is not necessary."

Emma stood mildly confused. She got that someone had the nickname mouse, second she got that Kathryn wanted to get to know someone that Regina didn't want her to get to know.

"Oh please, I'm sure my presence will not bother anyone. In fact maybe its been needed here all this time. Right, Emma, you won't be bothered should you see me more than just today?" Kathryn asked, pulling Emma into the game.

Emma stared between her and Regina, not sure she even wanted to answer. Obviously the two friends spoke in their own code, it being a tangle of words that only the pair of them understood. And by the look Regina held on her face, she knew it was better not to get involved.

"Uh, I'm going to see what Henry's doing," Emma said, leaving the pair to be.

Regina snapped her head at Kathryn. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Kathryn shrugged. "What you can't seem to do. I am helping you. It's obvious she likes you. She wouldn't have been eavesdropping had it not been the case. Only your son caught her. Maybe Henry knows as well," she said.

Regina shook her head, thinking of yesterday's question from her son that caused her to swerve the car and almost kill them.

"You're being ridiculous Kathryn. Should I find you meddling in where you do not belong, you can considered your name erased from the line," she said.

Kathryn gaped. "You wouldn't do that. You need me in your fashion line. I am what make up the other half of it. You can't and won't do it."

Regina bit her lip, knowing that she stood right, she wouldn't do it but someone had to threaten her.

"Either way, I will not have you causing trouble," Regina hissed.

"Fine, have it your way. Be alone for the rest of your life, see if I care."

Regina flinched. She didn't appreciate her friend's words. She wasn't going to be alone her whole life. Right?

…

Emma had sat with Henry until dinner, having eaten and gone to bed but now awake in the middle of the night, she padded her way to the living room, not being able to sleep.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone else was awake," Kathryn said, having been awake still sketching.

"I didn't know you were staying here," Emma said, sitting on the other couch.

Kathryn shrugged. "Just until the morning. Tomorrow I am going to open the house and air it out. Couldn't sleep?"

Emma shook her head. She had a lot on her mind. A lot being all about Regina. A light bulb had gone off in her head.

"Kathryn, I was wondering about something," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, can you tell me a little about Regina. All I keep doing is stepping on her toes. She's all ready tossed me on my back, I don't want that to happen again. So…I mean it's only if you want to. I'll get it if you don't and don't want to ruin your friendship…" Emma stopping, hinting that she was rambling.

Kathryn laughed. "Emma, its ok. What do you want to know?"

Emma breathed out a breath of relief. "Uh, I don't know. Anything, everything."

Kathryn grinned. She was not going to keep her nose out of it. And it was going to be a long night if Emma wanted to know all about Regina Mills.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Aww, Emma wants to know all things Regina, so cute!_**

 ** _Oh and guys, don't be afraid to tell me what you may want to see. I take all suggestions._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN:_**

 ** _Ok so bare with me, this chapter had been written at four in the morning, so it may not sound too good._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

…

Regina made her way down to the kitchen, not being able to sleep anymore, well no –sleep had evaded her in full and rather than toss and turn she decided to get up and get some water. Passing the living room, she heard the fluttering of whispers. Going towards the living room, she stood obscured from sight.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that she literally walked up to you and doused your dress in red wine!"

Regina pressed her ear closer to the opening of the living room, being more than sure that stood as Kathryn –who whispered.

"I kid you not. I was suppose to catch her for having run out and not attended court. When she just spilled all the wine on me. It was a mess, I actually had liked that dress. It was short and pink and really cute. And honestly I don't speak of dresses like that."

"I know, I've seen your wardrobe. It is all short of anything girly. You should let me dress you," Kathryn said, laughing.

Regina very slowly peeked out from her hiding spot, taking in the scene of Kathryn sitting beside Emma, two glasses in front of them and a bottle of wine in the center as well. She thought how lovely it was that her friend was sitting very pretty with her detective. Hang on, no, she didn't mean her detective. Emma is not hers.

"Yeah, you would get me out of my comfy jeans and leather jackets. No, I'm all right," Emma said.

Kathryn rubbed Emma's arm gently. All the while they laughed and took sips of wine. Regina didn't understand where her hint of jealousy was coming from. She knew Kathryn didn't like woman, she was all the man type. Not like Regina –who didn't mind either or. Her heart fell where it fell, nothing more. But seeing them all together, heads close as they laughed as two drunken schoolgirls, it surely did things to her.

"No but seriously Emma, its obvious. And everyone is pointing it out to you, you can't continue to deny it," Kathryn said.

Regina cocked her head in curiosity, wondering what were they talking about.

Emma shrugged. "I know. I know. But, I mean I've been trying to avoid it but it's unavoidable. Liquid sex is what it is or sex on legs. Yeah, sex on legs."

Kathryn snorted, pouring herself another glass; she offered another to Emma –who denied.

"You are too funny Emma," she said.

Regina snarled. She honestly could not believe what she stood seeing and hearing. And who was liquid sex or whatever the hell it had been that Emma had said, she thought. Still standing in the doorway, Regina had been deep in thought when she swore to have seen Kathryn's eyes land on her but when she blinked they were on Emma again.

Come morning, Regina needed to have a serious conversation with her friend.

…

Emma didn't know how it happened but in between finding out Regina's favorite color, literally being black and that her mother is alive and her father had passed away, having left her with the Mills mansion and all its inheritance, leaving her mother with nothing. Kathryn had grabbed a bottle of wine and the two were giggling uncontrollably after what felt like hours sitting together.

She got to telling her about the time she had been on her bounty hunting job in Boston and some idiot girl had spilled all her wine on her, when she'd thought she'd heard a noise but Kathryn had reassured her it was nothing and kept her talking.

"You are not what I expected as Regina's friend. I don't know, you're more relaxed and laid back and Regina's so…structured and specific. The I like it my way type of woman."

Kathryn shrugged. "Don't blame her, that's all her mother's doing. Regina's...she's more than anyone could ever ask for. And had I gone your way Emma, I damn sure would have had her a long time ago, I mean have you seen her. She's…"

"Gorgeous," Emma finished.

Kathryn smirked. She had heard the footsteps and spotted Regina hiding from their view. She'd watched her listen until she had eventually gone.

"Well, Emma. It is time I go off to bed. And remember don't give up. Regina just needs to be softened up a little and then she's all yours."

Emma nodded, the wine having circled around her system, causing her to feel drowsy. Kathryn got up, took their glasses to the kitchen and draped a blanket over the blonde –who had fallen asleep.

"Oh Emma, I really do hope you're the one for her," she whispered, going off to bed.

…

Emma let out a groan as she felt tiny elbows digging into her stomach. Another thing she registered, her head hurt her. Slowly, peeling open her eyes did she think just how many glasses of wine had she had before slowly crashes on Regina's couch and now being awoken by Henry.

"Em-ma," Henry singsong, having woken to find her asleep on the couch.

Emma had managed to open her eyes, looking at big chocolate brown eyes, staring back at her. Henry grinned, when he saw her eyes open.

"Good morning Emma!" Henry shouted.

Emma winced. "Kid, why don't we keep it a bit down. Yeah?" she said, sitting up.

"Sorry, but mom told me to tell you that breakfast is ready. And you're going to be late for work," Henry said, remembering what his mom had told him to tell Emma.

"Thanks, just give me a minute," she said, wondering when the room would stop from spinning. Had they had two bottles of wine or just the one? And why had she agreed when she knew she had to work today.

"Emma?" Henry called, earning her attention. "Why'd you sleep on the couch?"

Oh kid, right now is not the moment for questions. But she couldn't refuse Henry any answers; he was just too darn adorable.

Emma shrugged. "I didn't make it upstairs, too tired."

"Ok," he said, accepting her answer. One thing Henry knows for sure is that adults are odd.

"All right, I'm ready for breakfast, lets go," she said, getting up and walking with him to the kitchen.

Regina stood in front of the stove, turning in time to see both Emma and Henry hand in hand. The scene did something to her, but she shook it off.

"Ah, how good of you to grace us with your presence Miss Swan. Fun night?"

Emma bit her lip, "You could say that," she muttered.

"Hmm, well, I will leave you two to your breakfast. Henry eat all your food, I am going to get dressed."

Emma watched Regina leave before taking a deep breath and getting up from her seat. You can do it Emma, you can do this. You're freaking charming. Yeah, you got this, Emma thought.

"Regina?"

Regina stopped in her tracks, one foot on the stair, but turning to face Emma.

"Yes?" she asked.

Emma let out a deep breath.

"Regina, I was wondering. W-would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hmm, will Regina accept._**

 ** _And go Emma, she had the courage to ask her out. Woo!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN:_**

 ** _Here we are Regina's awaited answer._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Regina blinked, once, twice, three times. Emma had asked her to dinner, right? She hadn't suddenly heard wrong. Emma beamed at her, waiting for her answer, should she even receive and answer, she feared she'd broken Regina –by the way she only stared at her.

"Uh, Regina?" she said.

Regina quickly shook her head, recovering herself.

"Miss Swan, that is not appropriate. You are here to solely look out for any sign of Gold. And in sense protect Henry. You are in no certain terms here to ask me to dinner but to do your job. So no Miss Swan, I will not go out to dinner with you."

Emma cocked her eyebrow; she knew Regina would find a way to skirt around her request. Kathryn had warned her and she had been prepared to fire back.

"And as you can see Regina, Gold has not made his presence known for some days now. Henry is happier. And I am doing my job. So, will you go out to dinner with me?"

Regina pursed her lips, not appreciating the challenge Emma has laid forth.

"And should anything happen to Henry while I am out gallivanting with you? What then?" she asked with a smirk, hoping she had caught Emma on this one and keep her from answering.

But Emma is not one to back down when she's feeling a bit brave and ready to throw back all the punches or in this case words Regina lashed at her.

"Kathryn will be more than willing to watch Henry for two hours, while you and I enjoy a nice meal and sharing facts about each other."

Regina inwardly groaned. She wasn't pleased to be beat at her own game again.

"And should Gold find both Henry and Kathryn. Incapacitate Kathryn, tying her to a chair and in turn stealing Henry or worst. What then?"

Emma gaped at her, she by far wondered about Regina's imagination. Damn, that was good, what the hell am I suppose to tell her now, she thought before getting an answer.

"Then we introduce Graham to Kathryn –who will both watch Henry and the doors and windows. Now will you go out to dinner with me?"

Of course, she would have an answer. Guess there's no reason to continue denying her. I mean unless you want to end up alone, Regina thought.

"Fine Miss Swan, I accept," she said.

Emma had been seconds from doing a little dance before Regina stopped her moment all together; the brunette had a finger pointed in her direction, expression one not to be played with it.

"But be aware Miss Swan, should anything happen to Henry, it will lay on that pretty head of yours. And I will never forgive you."

Emma gulped and nodded.

"Good, glad we're on the same terms. Be sure you are to take me someplace nice. Should you take me to Granny's will I never forgive you for that as well."

Emma watched as Regina went up the stairs, to get ready for her day, leaving her staring after her. So few thoughts were processing through Emma's brain, first she had a date with Regina –something she thought more than impossible to happen. And lastly, she had to convince Graham to babysit with Kathryn. She just hoped that he didn't have plans.

All the while, Regina remained against her doorframe, smile laced on her lips. She had a date with that incorrigible detective downstairs and yes, she was happy. Though she stood firm on her words, should anything happen to Henry –she would never forgive Emma. She'd probably kill her then revive her only to kill her again. But Regina Mills will not deny she's for once happy and can prove to Kathryn that she will not always be alone in her life.

…

Emma took a deep breath, having entered the station and spotting Graham at his desk. She approached slowly, determined to get him to agree to what she'd told Regina.

"Hey Em," Graham said.

Emma smiled, "Hey Graham," she said, clearing her throat. "Listen, I have a favor to um, ask you."

Graham nodded, giving her all his attention. Emma couldn't help but feel even worse for what she was about to do. Not to mention Graham looked like a puppy that was going to be denied a treat any second.

"C-could you get together with Kathryn Midas and watch Henry this weekend for Regina and I," she said, surprised that her words didn't slur together by way she rushed them out of her mouth.

"Why?" Graham asked, suddenly very curious.

"Because Regina and I are going somewhere and she's paranoid over the whole Gold situation. So I sort of told her you and Kathryn would watch the kid, make sure that should anything happen they both get out. Though I doubt anything is going to happen, but try telling that to Regina and its like talking to a wall," she said, chuckling at the expression Regina had given her that morning when she'd asked her out.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

Emma sighed, she really didn't want to do this. "Can you do it or not?"

Graham nodded. "Yeah, I can do it. I mean its not like I have a hot date this weekend or anything," he said, smirking at Emma.

"Oh shut up and thank you. I don't have to ask David, lord knows that whole situation would have been an awkward one, with him and Kathryn being exes and all."

Graham nodded. They'd all live through the whole Nolan divorce. It was the biggest news in their sleepy little town since before the whole Henry kidnapping.

"No problem, though I am surprised Regina decided to date you. I mean after loosing her wife and all but I guess time eventually moves on," he said.

Emma got the feeling Graham had been waiting for his turn with either her or Regina and he'd just come to realize he lost both in the space of one day. Oops. Too bad for him, Emma thought.

"Oh and don't tell MM nor David. They will give me a lecture about it. More so MM than David."

"You got it Em," he said.

Just as David too said, "Don't tell me and Mary-Margaret what?" he asked.

Emma groaned. This was not how today was supposed to go. She was to get Regina to go out with her, make the plans, get someone to watch Henry, and have a nice day and think only of Regina throughout her day and looking forward to going back to her house. See, that was suppose to be her day. Only now she's going to be 2.5 seconds from a lecture.

Why couldn't everything just be simple for her she thought, facing David –who waited for her answer.

"Hey, I got a call from Mrs. Chip, I will be on my way to her. See you two later," Graham said, leaving the station. He didn't want to be in the middle of that.

Emma took a deep breath, wondering how was this all to go before saying.

"I have a date with Regina this weekend."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-oh, hopefully David will not give a lecture._**

 ** _Hmm, what is Emma going to do for their date?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN:_**

 ** _So sorry not updating for three days. I had so many things to do, ugh that's life._**

 ** _Here we go. Today's topics. Dates and What to wear._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma stood in silence, waiting for what David had to say. He took a seat at his desk.

"That's nice. I didn't think she'd say yes that easy," he said.

Emma tried not to gape at him, she really had expected a lecture. "Really?"

"Yeah. Em, I'm not going to lecture you like MM. Which I've all ready told her to lay low with such but we both know she just can't stay quiet. Either way, I just want you to be happy."

Emma thanked her lucky stars, she wasn't going to be unhappy for the rest of her day.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked.

That was the million-dollar question. Where was she going to take Regina Mills on a date.

…

"Where is she taking you?" Kathryn asked, she had been over the moon –when she heard about Emma having asked her to dinner.

"I don't know, she hasn't told me anything yet," Regina said.

Kathryn clapped, "I have to give Miss Swan credit. I didn't think she would have had the guts to ask you out. Thought I'd have to meddle some more."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, you and your meddling, it's finished. Now you can go back to California."

Kathryn snorted. "No, I am staying right here."

Regina groaned, but her thoughts were on Emma. Wondering what were they to do. Where were they going to go. Would she enjoy it or pull up all her steel trapped walls?

"Of course you are. Just be sure that nothing is to happen to Henry this weekend and I may overlook your annoyance and searching for a new friend. Got it?"

Kathryn nodded. "Now lets talk about what you're going to wear."

Regina rolled her eyes. Turning her back and walking away with Kathryn trailing behind on her heels. "This is serious Regina, we need you to look your best, if you ever wish to have a second date. Regina, are you listening?"

She wasn't listening in fact she had ignored Kathryn all together, having decided that when Emma tells her by chance where they are going, she would then decide what to wear. In the meantime, she was just going to ignore her friend that should eventually shut her up.

…

Emma had officially planned their date. Was it a date? Or was she just taking Regina out to dinner? Either way she was taking Regina out that was all that mattered to Emma. Oh that and for her to have a good time and not kick her out of her home.

Entering the weekend, Regina could not lie and say that she didn't feel just a twinge of nerves. This was her first date, was it a date? No matter, this was her first whatever it is with another woman since her wife passed some years ago. She's not had anyone permanently stable in her life, more like the occasional one night or two –depending what she stood up for. But this was different, she could feel it. And hopefully Regina doesn't flee from her emotions.

"What are you wearing?" Kathryn asked her for about the tenth time that night.

"She told me to wear comfortable pants and a warm sweater. That's it," Regina said.

Kathryn smirked. "Oh and no blouse, why Emma is rather forward. That girl moves fast, let me tell you. I rather admire her."

Regina rolled her eyes, her cheeks growing red. "Shut it Kathryn, of course I'd be wearing a blouse. Now Henry is to be in bed by nine-thirty, no later. He is not to have any candy or five scoops of ice cream, no matter what he tells you nor Graham. And make sure he brushes his teeth before bed."

Kathryn nodded her head, truth be told she's heard her babysitting instructions all of maybe twenty times. She got it, Regina was a concerned mother but its not like she's a teenager –who's only just met Henry.

"Regina, sweetie, I got it. Just have fun. And should detective Swan –want to remove your blouse in the meantime, go ahead and let her."

Regina swatted Kathryn on the arm. "And should detective Graham wish to remove your blouse, don't even think about it, not in my house."

"Oh please, he's not my type. Hunter boy was all you dear."

Kathryn could see the worried expression on her friends face, she gently rubbed her arm, and "It's all going to be fine Just have fun, forget everything else. Enjoy yourself."

Yeah, enjoy yourself, nothing is going to go wrong tonight, Regina thought, Right?

…

Emma had gotten to Regina's house five minutes early, having waited outside, did she check her watch and knock once it had become seven on the dot entirely. She breathed out a breath of nervous air. For a week she's been having doubts that she'd even get another chance with Regina. But while getting ready at Ruby's –not having wanted a lecture from MM and not wanting to see Regina all hours before their outing and give the brunette leverage to call off the date, she now stood in front –waiting for the door to open.

Kathryn swung open the door, grinning at Emma. "Emma, good to see you. Come in, Regina's going to be down soon," she said, forgetting that Emma all ready lives at the Mills mansion.

"Uh, thanks," she said.

Henry bounded down the hall, all smiles. "Emma! Why haven't you been here all today?" he said. "I missed you."

Emma's heart softened at the boy's words. "I missed you too buddy. But I'm always here. You see me everyday."

Henry shrugged. "So, that doesn't matter."

Regina came down the stairs, "Ah, you're already here Miss Swan, good. Shall we," she said, nodding towards the door.

Emma swallowed and nodded. She had been admiring Regina's outfit, snug black jeans, matched with a silk green blouse. Anything she wore looked good on her.

"Have fun you too," Kathryn said, navigating the pair out the door, for them to bump into Graham –who stood stunned in the doorway. "Ah, detective Graham, good you're here. Our girls are leaving, wish them a goodnight and tell them you're going to bolt all doors and windows."

Regina rolled her eyes. Emma snorted, shaking her head.

"Uh-huh, Henry be good for aunt Kat and Graham," Regina said, giving her friend one last playful glare before following Emma –who was all nerves.

Neither one spoke, awkwardly standing beside one another, before Emma recalled that she was to lead the night.

"Oh, yeah, right. Come on, this way," Emma said.

Regina laughed. She found the bumbling detective cute. She followed wondering where the hell they were going and why hadn't they gotten in the car and driven off somewhere.

"Emma, where are we going?" she asked, curious.

"You'll see, come on and trust me," Emma said, rather boldly taking Regina's hand. Regina for a moment had tensed, feeling the warm hand wrap around hers. She relaxed and relished in the feel of Emma's hand.

The pair soon wrapped around Regina's house, standing in her backyard. There were a few lanterns lit up and scattered around the garden. Regina wondered how she had not noticed all of that before.

"Emma, what is this?" she asked, having caught sight of the blanket in the middle of the backyard.

Emma in a bashful way, smiled. "Well, I do know how worried you were about leaving Henry. And I don't blame you. So, I thought how could I make going out with you and keep sight of Henry work for us. And a night picnic popped up. Do you like it?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said, "N-no ones ever done this. I mean…my wife was romantic but not like this. So, yeah thank you."

Emma could practically cheer, she's never seen Regina so lost of speech and stuttering. That was something for her. A success. She took a seat, yanking Regina's hand and pulling her down beside her on the blanket. Their attention on the house, being able to see into the house, Emma was going to have to bring up a discussion about curtains.

But for now she poured them both glasses of cider, compliments of Regina's house and held up her glass.

"To…to tonight and keeping you safe," Emma said.

Regina grinned, nodding and clinking her glass against Emma's –maybe there should be but more than just this one moment with her, she thought as the night proceeded forward.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Aw, Emma is so sweet._**

 ** _Don't worry, there will be a part two of the date._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN:_**

 ** _Here we go, further into the ladies date._**

 ** _Todays topic, Emotions and lots of steam._**

 ** _Note: Enjoy the fluffy feelings, the angst is coming real soon._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma had been watching as Regina chuckled. They had a view into her home and were watching Kathryn racing after a nude Henry –who refused to take a bath. All the while Graham had been splashed with water and stood trying to find the best way to block off Henry's path.

"Does he always act like that when its time for a bath?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed before answering. "No. Not with me at least. He must know its his bedtime soon and since I am not there he thinks he can get away with whatever he wants. That's Henry for you. Sometimes he acts as though he is six going on thirty and other times he recalls his age."

Emma nodded, "Well, he got you to laugh that's something. And you cannot scold him at least not in front of Kathryn –who doesn't know that we're actually right in the backyard."

Regina nodded, pulling her attention off the attraction in her home and looking back at Emma –who wore a bright smile, her green eyes were alight. She took it all in.

"Do you really believe that I am not capable of emotion?" she blurted out.

Emma's eyes widened recalling those first couple of times they met and she wondered why Regina wasn't a sobbing mother. She thought about a way to answer that would not get her to storm into that house and lock her out in the process.

"No. I mean its not like that, its just…" Emma stuttered. She wasn't sure what to say. "You just take things way too serious. I've been in your house for what a week now, yeah a week and you haven't laughed as you are now. And your eyes are bright, they light up for the first time. You've got a killer smile. Like literally you can kill someone with that smile, its too perfect. Honestly Regina this is the first time I've seen you this way. So, happy I guess is what I'm trying to say. And maybe you have emotions but maybe you're just I don't know, afraid to show them."

Regina remained silent. She thought it was adorable the way Emma flitted around looking for words and trying to make sure she didn't say the wrong ones. And she would even take those compliments that she said in her sentence. Maybe she was right, it had been awhile that she's laughed.

"By all means Miss Swan, continue to compliment me."

Emma shook her head, "See then you do that. You build your walls and go all cold again," she said, wincing slightly and thinking maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to say.

Regina sighed, she was right. "I'm sorry. Its…well I guess we can blame it all on my mother."

Emma arched an eyebrow suddenly curious. She 's heard Kathryn talk about Cora Mills but she hadn't gone into detail, just told Emma how she and Regina were always distant, nothing more.

"How so?" she asked, wanting to know more.

Regina squinted a bit. "If this is a first date. Are we not suppose to talk about the heaviest of topics and keep it light. I am assuming this is a date, yes?"

Emma wanted to scream, she had been so close and now stood far away from getting out the answer. But Regina had called their night picnic a date. Emma hadn't been sure what to call it really, since she'd given her yet a hard time when she'd asked her out to dinner.

"I don't know Regina, why don't you tell me what this is," she said, wanting to be sure herself.

Regina stood silent for a moment, looking at Emma. "I'd say that it's a date."

Well now Emma wanted to shout in happiness. She was officially on a date with Regina Mills, the most bordered up woman mankind has come to know. But Emma can't say that she blames her. Lord knows that in her past she's keeping something's very quiet.

"Good, I hope we get a second one though. And maybe somewhere a little less grassy next time, yeah?" Emma said, hearing Regina laugh again.

The pair began to eat the lasagna Emma had gotten from Granny's she could practically hear Regina saying that it is not as good as hers. They were silent for several minutes, neither one minding it much.

"You know I will find out, right?" Emma said, causing Regina to frown.

"Find out what?" she asked.

"About you. I will find out why you keep yourself boarded up."

Regina nodded. "We'll see dear," she said.

Emma inwardly groaned. "Since you want to keep things light Miss Mills, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Regina snorted, "I would have thought, you know all about me all ready Em-ma."

"Nope. I may know what makes you tick. But I want to know more."

Regina pursed her lips. "So you want to know what? My favorite color, movie, book? What else? If I like to keep my bed warm?"

Emma's eyes bugged out. "Why Regina Mills are you flirting with me?"

"No, I am only asking what you want to know."

"Of course, why am I not surprised. Well if you must know yes, I want to know all of that including the bed part."

Regina tilted her head to the side, grin outstretched on her face. "Hmm, I am not too sure I want to answer the bed part. We haven't gotten there yet. Silly me to have mentioned it."

Emma knew what Regina was doing, she was frustrating her and on purpose. But she wouldn't crack, not yet. Instead she decided to challenge her.

"Regina, what would you do if I kissed you?"

Ah, Regina was impressed. Emma bit back. "I don't know. Why don't you try."

In seconds Emma surged forward, capturing Regina's lips. It had not taken long for Regina to response, wrapping her fingers in the blonde's tresses and feeling herself being leaned down onto the blanket, her legs come to encircle Emma's waist –who really hoped this wasn't all a dream.

Needing air, they broke apart with a _pop_ of their lips. Regina staring into Emma's eyes, they were darkened with lust.

"I think its time we call it a night before you or I do something that will have one of us not speaking to the other tomorrow morning," Emma said, helping Regina sit up.

"I didn't take you to be take it slow type Emma," Regina said.

Emma shrugged. "Call me crazy but I actually want to know you and don't want to screw this all up."

Regina grinned. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Not to mention that kiss had been something she's not experienced in a rather long time.

"Very well. If you wish to take on the challenge then by all means go ahead."

Emma chastely kissed Regina, grinning at her. "Oh Challenge accepted."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Goodness that heated up quickly._**

 ** _What more will come between these two._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN:_**

 ** _Today is Regina's birthday! I decided to go with a light and fluffy chapter._**

 ** _Allow the fluffy feels to hit._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Kathryn spotted the grin way before Regina had walked through the front door. Her heart swooned for her friend.

"Oh, look who's arrived. Honestly Regina, I didn't think you'd be coming back home," Kathryn said, watching as Regina take off her sweater.

"Why are you still awake?" Regina asked, trying but continually failing in wiping off her smile.

Kathryn checked the time before looking at her friend. "Uh, sweetheart, its only just eleven."

Regina nodded not really having heard anything she had said. It was as though she were a bit in a daze. More specifically on a cloud. Emma was a good kisser, she thought. Very soft lips she has.

"Earth to Regina?"

"Yeah?" she said, snapping out of thought of kissing her again.

"Who is this schoolgirl crush Regina? I am not sure I like her. Have you listened to anything I said?"

Regina tilted her head, "No?" she said, having been listening but not really.

"Uh-huh, I see. So Emma put down the charm. I have to give the girl props. She's left you in a daze. Some date it must have been."

Regina rolled her eyes, overlooking her house. She hinted that the floors had been cleaned, no water anywhere. No evidence Henry had been on a tirade. She did wonder where Graham stood, she hadn't seen him leave.

"How was Henry?" she asked, trying not to look too suspicious.

Kathryn shrugged. "Oh he was just perfect. Such a good little boy."

Regina tried not to laugh. She could practically read the lie right off of Kathryn's face. It was very funny. But she simply nodded. In seconds Graham had come down, looking very stressed.

"Regina! I didn't think you'd be back yet. W-where's Emma?" he said.

Kathryn shook her head, biting her lip –while Regina knew next time, should there be a next time Henry would be off to stay with Granny –she was more than adequate to watch Henry than these two.

"I see and Emma had to return something's to Ruby. Is Henry asleep?" she asked.

Graham and Kathryn both nodded. Their expressions two teenagers who were guilty of something.

"Oh my goodness, would you two spit it out. What did you do? Have sex on my couch? What?"

Kathryn gulped. She should have known better than to doubt that Regina wouldn't see right through them.

"We didn't do anything Regina. Henry was perfect and yeah he's asleep. And I told Kathryn I'd walk her home. Safety and all. Goodnight."

Graham yanked Kathryn right out of the room and out the house. Bumping into Emma as she returned from returning the lanterns to Ruby –who had let her borrow them.

"What's up with those two?" she asked, meeting Regina in the hallway.

Regina shrugged. "I don't know."

Emma waved them off. "Either Henry will tell us or I'll get it out of Graham tomorrow. But I bet the little man will tell us."

Regina nodded trying not to smile at how casual Emma spoke of Henry.

"Now I'm going to bed before I do something," Emma said, backing out of the hallway and towards the stairs. She really wanted to touch Regina.

All the while Regina gave her a wide smile, "Or I pounce on you Miss Swan. But either way, goodnight dear, sweet dreams," she said in a teasing tone.

Emma groaned and darted up the stairs. Nope she'd wait, she would wait until Regina gave her the okay and when she wouldn't have to worry about being kicked out of the house. Then would she make her move and touch her.

…

Emma wasn't going to lie, she was getting use to the domestic scene that she always woke to. Regina cooking her and Henry's breakfast, Henry asking her numerous questions or just talking in general. The only problem Emma felt was, if she got use to it too much –would it all go away too soon.

"Hey Hen, did you like aunt Kat and Graham as your babysitters?" Emma asked.

Regina waited for her son to answer. Henry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they were fun! Auntie Kat gave me ice cream and then Graham he put lots of chocolate syrup on my ice cream and then they let me go to sleep later. No bedtime!"

Emma winked at Regina, she had told her Henry would have told her what his sitters had done last night. Regina shook her head. They were not babysitting anymore.

"And then what else happened?" Emma asked, knowing more had happened.

Henry grinned. "And then I got to slide down the stairs and…and throw water at Graham! And slide down the banister."

Emma bit her lip, they had missed that last night –not being able to see the hallway from the backyard. Regina's eyes were bulging.

"You know Henry that you cannot do that again, nor can you run around naked. Yes?" Regina said, trying to keep calm.

Henry nodded, his smile vanishing from his face.

"Am I punished?" he asked.

Regina circled the kitchen counter, standing beside where he sat. Holding his chin. "Oh no honey. You are not in trouble. Now aunt Kat and Graham I don't know about."

Emma smiled at the scene but the worry that something bad could happen or that she would loose this all too soon, was eating her alive. So much so, she is suddenly feeling the need to run.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-oh, what does that mean? Is Emma going to run?_**

 ** _Let me know what you guys think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN:_**

 ** _All I will say is please, don't hate me. And back under my rock I go._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Regina had noticed it but had not dared to say anything. She'd thought it had been something she'd done. Emma had pulled away from her. The pair had been alright that entire next day after their date but she'd then noticed that Emma had gone from her adorable, dorky self to a distant person. In her mind, she had gone through all she's told her and could not think what she's said to have caused the blonde to have pushed away.

Though she hasn't come forward and said it, it has caused her to feel sad. And when she'd put Henry to sleep early, the little boy going to return to school the next day, she thought why not just blurt it out.

"Have I done something to you?" Regina asked.

Emma had been taken aback for a moment. Yeah, she knew she'd pushed herself away from Regina. They'd gone from giggling to her feeling that in the snap of a finger, she'd loose it all. And Emma thought that it was better to do something about it before it actually happened. So she'd been pushing herself away, acting a bit more colder towards her.

"What? No," Emma said.

Regina frowned knowing that Emma was lying.

"Yes I have. You're being distant. We've not spend time together alone, and whenever I ask you something, you respond in a cold manner. And Miss Swan, I am not sure that I can go on with it any longer."

Emma winced, she took in Regina's expression. The brunette was sad and Emma silently scolded herself. She should have not pushed her away.

"Regina, you've not done anything. If anything it's me."

That caused Regina to cock her head, eyebrow arched. "You? I don't understand."

Emma sighed. "Regina, I really don't want to discuss this now."

"Of course Miss Swan, lets not discuss what is bothering you. But any given chance you get, you're always asking me about myself, yes? But goodness in comes Regina to ask you what's wrong and you close yourself off."

Emma knew she shouldn't answer her back but she couldn't help it. Her words had just slipped out.

"Oh yes, because you're so forthcoming with how you feel and what's wrong with you right. You don't tell me to get away from you or not to ask you that question, right! Because you're so perfect Regina."

Regina's eyes were blazing daggers into her, causing Emma to shiver. She thought that if she could, she would have been burnt to a crisp long ago.

"Get. Out."

Emma frowned. "What?" she asked.

"Oh you heard me Emma, get out. Go, I don't want you here anymore. Nothing's happened to Henry nor myself. I think its time for you to go."

Emma shook her head. "No way Regina, I had told you that I'd be here until that of Gold is caught. You can't just throw me out."

"Yes, I can. It is my home after all."

"Doesn't matter. Just because I am being awful doesn't mean I am going to go. So too bad for you sister."

Regina growled in frustration. "Then I suggest Miss Swan that you get out of my sight."

"With pleasure, but I will be back."

Emma stalked out of the house. Regina had gone up to the door and locked it. She would not have her coming back in, not until she figured out what she wanted.

…

Emma found a seat at the bar in the Rabbit Hole. She needed time to cool down, especially since she'd angered Regina. She should have just dealt with her problems herself not taken it all out on her.

"Hey Em, I didn't expect to see you here tonight. Thought you'd be at the Mills places, you know since…" Ruby trailed off, having caught sight of her friends sad expression. She quickly flagged down the bartender getting them two shots to get started. Mary-Margaret came up beside the pair.

"Hey Emma," she said, "oh what's the matter?"

Emma groaned, she didn't want to talk about her problems. Maybe she had just wanted to drink them away.

"Nothing, Regina and I just got into a bit of an argument is all."

Mary-Margaret shook her head, frowning. "See, I told you. Didn't I tell you she wasn't going to be easy. Emma, you should have listened to me."

Ruby swatted Mary on the arm, shaking her head in disapproval. All the while, Emma threw back the shots that kept coming, not minding the fact that her head had begun to swim within the fifth shot.

"Alrighty, I think its time you slow down. Why don't you just tell us what happened," Ruby said, snatching what would have been shot number seven from Emma's hands –who pouted.

"Nothing. Everything had been going well. Especially after our first date. It was all great. Then, I don't know I…I just started to feel that panicked feeling. Like it was all good to be true and soon its going to be gone, ya know," she said.

Emma was pretty sure Mary-Margaret mumbled something that sounded like, 'Regina would do that to you.' But she'd ignored her.

"Maybe that panicked feeling isn't telling you that all is going to go wrong with you and Regina. Maybe its telling you something else and you just misinterpreted it. I seen her two days later and she was smiling and her eyes had this sparkle in them. I think she's good for you Em and you her," Ruby said.

Emma rolled her eyes. No, she was pretty sure the panicked feeling didn't have to do with anything else. But she couldn't get Regina out of her head. She knew she had upset her.

"Say that you're right. Then what? I upset her. Told her things that I shouldn't have. Oh, she probably hates me. She all ready tried to throw me out of her house." Emma laid her cheek against the bar, blonde hair splaying out.

"Oh, she's never gonna want to see me again. I screwed it up," she groaned.

Ruby shook her head. She's never seen her so in love, even in her drunken state anyone could tell that Emma was hopelessly in love with Regina.

"Emma, you haven't messed it up," she said, jabbing Mary-Margaret in the ribs, giving the expression that said, say something nice, help out.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Emma –you haven't messed anything up. I bet if you go and apologize to Regina, she will forgive you."

Emma shook her head, still not lifting it up off the bar. "No she won't. She hates me."

"Oh Emma, you are so in love."

Ruby's words had caused Emma to lift her head so fast, the world spun for her entirely.

"I am not in love with Regina!" she hissed, at three Ruby's trying to concentrate on the real one.

"Yes you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here all sad and moping. Go, apologize to her. Work it out. Talk. Go."

Emma nodded, finally having stopped feeling as though she were spinning. She knew one thing, she wouldn't be driving but walking to her temporary residence of Regina's house –which has come to feel as her home more and more everyday.

"You're right Ruby. Thank you," Emma said, giving her a hug before making her way out.

Both Ruby and Mary-Margaret watched her stumble out.

"Maybe we should have given her a ride," Mary-Margaret said.

Ruby waved her off. "She'll be fine."

…

Emma felt as though it had taken her forever but she had made it to Regina's house. Getting up to the front door, she realized she had left without her keys. Great she thought. But it wasn't so late, with luck the door would still be unlocked.

Wrong.

Emma shook the door handle several times, hissing out in frustration.

"Regina," she hissed, backing away from the house and looking around. She knew that if the front door stood locked then so did the back door. Her only options were, break down the door, break a window or climb. Knowing that Regina would not be pleased to see anything broken, she chose the last option.

Getting a good grip she had counted all the windows to Regina's room and began to climb.

Inside reading a book, Regina heard a rustling. Thinking it to be nothing but rustling of leaves in the wind or animal, she went back to reading. When she heard it again. Getting up to investigate. Regina threw open the window, stunned to see Emma flying back and down to the ground.

"Emma!"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good._**

 ** _Tell what ya think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN:_**

 ** _Sorry for having taken so long to update. My muse flittered around this story, not wanting to be written, lucky for me it came back._** ** _YAY!_**

 ** _Just jumping right in, today's topics: Worried Emma, Angry Emma, Enraged Regina and A Very Angry Mother._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

After a second, third and fourth round around the bed, shower and various other spaces around their shared hotel room, were both Emma and Regina on the road back home.

"I still don't understand why you don't let me drive," Emma said, she'd tested her luck after their morning and afternoon of cordial bliss and asked Regina if she would be allowed to drive the brunette's Mercedes only to have received a stern, no.

"Would you let me drive your car?" Regina asked.

Emma gave a nod, "Yes, but I know you hate it so you won't drive my…what did you call it, oh, my death contraception."

Regina smirked, "Maybe had it been another color, perhaps I'd like it. Why choose such a bright color anyway. Did you want to be spotted when on a case?"

Emma let out a laugh. She enjoyed how one second they could be talking about Regina and the next she would spin it back on Emma. She had to learn how to do that, one of these days.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about the color when I stole it. At that time, I'd been thinking about not getting caught."

Regina nodded. "Fair enough."

Emma shook her head, turning on her phone, it had died last night and she'd charged it when they had gotten back to the hotel but forgot about it till this morning. She inaudibly gasped –not wanting to worry Regina but her phone totaled thirty calls from Kathryn –who would've been trying to reach Regina, had she not left her phone back home, and another thirty from David, and one struggling call from Graham.

She played their messages hearing a sobbing Kathryn, the next came a panicked David –who explained how he tried to stop them but it was too late. Emma sighed.

"Regina, turn the car around, we forgot something."

Regina gave Emma a befuddled expression, she'd checked everything twice, hell she even tripled checked that they had not forgotten anything.

"What are you talking about, we haven't forgotten anything," she said.

Emma nodded, trying to keep calm. The last thing she wanted was a worried Regina and telling her what she heard from her messages wasn't going to do any good for her.

"Regina. Turn. Around," she hissed.

Saying no more, Regina turned around, heading in the directions Emma gave. She found it odd that they were back in front of Cassidy's. Before she could say anything, had Emma sprung out of the car, leaving Regina to chase after her.

"Emma, what is going on?" she asked, following her.

She worried maybe her blonde partner had not gotten something out last night –when they had found him. But by the look on Emma's face, Regina worried that she was going to kill him.

The pair burst into the back office, where Neal sat and startled him right out of his chair.

"Emma, what's going on?" he asked.

But at the moment she couldn't hear him, her ears roared with the messages she's just heard. With what she's not yet told Regina and with the reason why they're actually within his office and she looks like she's going to kill him.

"You're coming with us," Emma said, through clenched teeth.

Neal gave her an expression as though she had five heads instead of one. In rapid pace, did he shake his head.

"Uh, no I'm not," he said, "I don't know what's going on here but wherever you're asking me to go, I'm not going."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes you are. You're the bait."

Regina stared between the pair, not understanding what in the world stood happening.

"Emma, what is going on?" she asked in a low tone of voice.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Gold has Henry, managed to take him right from Graham by shooting him. So we're going to do an exchange. You for Henry."

Regina's eyes widened, her son had been taken again and she had not been there to protect him, instead she's been gallivanting around with her girlfriend –who if she remembers vowed to protect them. Not to mention that Emma had not even bothered to share this news with her but wanted to burst into a bar as a deranged person would.

Swallowing her panic down, knowing at the moment it would do no good for her son, did she straighten her spine and glare at Neal.

"Mr. Cassidy, you either come with us nicely or I shoot you instead of Emma dragging you out by force, and let you ride bleeding to your actual death in the back of my car. It's your choice."

Emma's head snapped in Regina's direction. Maybe having not told her wasn't the right thing to do because had they not been facing such a situation, Emma is more than sure –she would have taken Regina and had her way with her, it was by far a turn on for her. But for the moment, she shook her head from all dirty thoughts and faced Neal –waiting for his word.

Neal actually looked nervous, he didn't put it past Regina to shoot him. By her expression, if it were possible –she screamed, I'll take your heart and crush it in my palm, regretting nothing. He gave Emma a look, wondering if she did have a gun or were they all talk.

"You are wasting my patience," Regina hissed, her fingers twitching just to grab him and flip him over as she had once done to a certain someone.

"C-Can I tell Lily?" he asked.

Emma snorted, she actually thought that was a little funny.

"No, let's go. The more time we waste, the farther your father gets with Henry. And should anything happen to that little boy, well you wouldn't have to worry about Regina shooting you. I'd gladly do it myself."

Without waiting for another word from Neal, Emma grabbed him and shoved him out the door and into Regina's car.

"It's your lucky day, you get to drive," Regina said to Emma –who didn't say no more but got in the car and sped off. Her mind on one thing, Gold dealt with the wrong people.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter:_**

Emma sucked in a breath; she'd been hit in her stomach –where all the air rushed out of her. Recollecting herself, her eyes searched for Regina, she heard when she followed her in.

"Regina!" she shouted in alarm.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hopefully Henry is ok._**

 ** _And what happens next?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN:_**

 ** _Double update day, click back if you missed the first one._**

 ** _I am no doctor, so just roll with it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

It felt as though hours were passing by but to the four –who stood waiting for word of Emma's state, only three hours had passed really. The heads snapped up as Dr. Whale approached them.

"She's fine. We had to make sure that she had no internal bleeding or any sorts of fractures. But she does have a serious conscious, which we'll be monitoring for few days," Whale said.

Regina frowned. "So she has to stay?" she asked.

Whale nodded. "Just until we think it best for her to return. For now we have to make sure nothing more comes out from the hit she took to the head. Any sort of damage."

Regina breathed in a deep breath, nodding but saying no more.

"Can we see her?" asked Mary-Margaret.

"Yes but only one at a time, she needs her rest."

Whale walked off, leaving them all to strategize who was going in first. Mary-Margaret had gone to open her mouth, when David spoke first.

"Regina should go in. We can see her after," he said.

He had been watching the way, Regina bit her lip and racked her fingers through her hair. If he didn't know any better and if he could read minds, he would think that she was blaming herself for the accident.

"Go in Regina, we'll wait," he said.

Regina nodded her thanks, quickly walking off to Emma's room.

…

Emma lay on the hospital bed, slowly peeling open her eyes. She felt as though a truck had run her over, driven around the block and run her over again. Adjusting her eyes from the glare of the white lights and hearing the steady beeping, Emma came to. She quickly looked around, taking note –she stood in the hospital.

"Great," she whispered.

Whale entered the room, "Ah, welcome Emma," he said, coming to the side of the bed and pulling out a light. He quickly flashed in it Emma's eyes. "Good, good," he murmured at her reactive pupils.

He then went along, pinching her, seeing her response signals.

"That's good. You're not paralyzed."

Oh yay, Emma thought not paralyzed, but should Regina get her hands on me then that will be a different story.

"Now Emma, can you tell me where you are, you're whole name, and what do you last remember."

Emma swallowed, "My name is Emma Swan, I am in a hospital, and the last thing I remember is…" hang out what did she remember last. Oh yeah, she chuckled. "…I was on the ground, Regina was threatening to tape my eyes open."

Whale couldn't help but chuckle too. "That's good. No permanent damage. You're lucky Emma."

Lucky? She thought. What's so lucky about having your body hurt.

The door to her room opened and Emma couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness as Regina entered the room, looking from Whale to Emma –wondering what was happening.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked.

"Yup, detective Swan seems to be in good condition. She's very lucky. I'll leave you two alone."

He left both women alone, staring at one another. Emma noted the dried tear tracks on Regina's face. She had been crying, she thought. She literally cried, for me.

"Hi," Emma said.

"Hi, Hi!. That's what you want to say right now Miss Swan. Hi."

Emma at the moment wished that Whale had stood in the room, then maybe she wouldn't have to face Regina's wrath.

"And my head hurts," she said, as though that were any better.

Regina nodded, "Oh look at that and you're head hurts. I wonder why. Oh let me guess…because you were an idiot. Who climbs up a house! I don't think any sane person does that. No, they don't. They either call or break a window!"

Emma winced at Regina's heightened voice. She had thought to break a window but knowing that Regina would have been upset by that fact, she didn't. But the calling thing was smart, why hadn't she thought of that.

"Then you have the nerve to apologize when you're on the ground. I thought you broke something or worse, you could have been paralyzed. Lucky you didn't crack your head open. What the hell were you thinking."

Emma noted the unshed tears that were shinning in Regina's eyes. She knew that she'd given her a scare and felt really bad for being as Regina's said an idiot.

"Regina," she called.

"No, you don't get to talk," Regina said. "Then I have to hear from that that snowflake, that she let you go instead of having taken you home! Maybe then you wouldn't have been dealing with a serious concussion!"

"Regina!" Emma shouted, shutting the brunette up at once. "Come here."

Regina reluctantly walked over to Emma, standing beside her bed, she hinted the color had returned to her face, considering when she'd fallen how pale she had looked.

Emma took Regina's hand in hers, holding it tightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have climbed the house, nor left when you told me to. I should have stayed and we should have talked. But more importantly, I am sorry for scaring you."

Regina nodded. "I accept your apology."

Emma grinned. "Good. Now you're going to go and get some rest. In the morning send Henry to school and then come back here. I don't want to hear anything about it. Ok."

Regina frowned. "Considering you're the one whose fallen, I don't think you're one to tell me what to do."

Emma sighed. "Regina, I have a concussion and don't need you being stubborn. Go, do as I say before I point out how you cried for me. I didn't know you cared so much for me."

"Fine, fine. I'm going. But don't expect you will not be hearing more on how much of an idiot you are."

Emma nodded. "Of course, because I'm you're idiot right?"

Regina grinned. "Yes, you're my idiot."

Emma couldn't keep from grinning as she watched Regina go. She felt good apart from the headache she had. Now the only question now stood, how to make it all up to Regina.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh look, Emma is alright. Phew, that was close._**

 ** _Now what is Emma going to do for Regina._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_AN:_**

 ** _Sorry, this update took long._**

 ** _Shameless promotion, I wrote a new story, it will not be updated as regularly as this one. It's Called Paper Walls, go over and read, follow and favorite it. Thanks!_**

 ** _Today's in IYH: Cute little Henry pouts, Fluffy Emma and Regina time and Awkward moments._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"Why can't I not go to school and see Emma?" Henry asked, tying his shoes. That happened to be around the twelfth time he asked that question.

"Because you've missed more than enough of school, and you can see Emma after," Regina said, putting on her jacket. She hadn't gotten much rest since having left Emma at the hospital.

"But it's not fair!" Henry shouted.

Regina shook her head, trying to control her patience.

"Henry, please."

Henry pouted but didn't put up a fight with Regina anymore as the two left the house. She had to admit, she was rather nervous taking Henry to school, especially since he didn't want to leave her sights. But knowing that he couldn't be taken with Emma being around, Henry had loosened up and began to miss school.

"Remember Henry, if anything you can call me," Regina said, while she buttoned up his cardigan.

Henry nodded. "I know."

"Good, and if anyone comes up to you, what will you do?" she asked.

Henry rolled his eyes, puckering up his tiny lips. They had gone through this routine about five times all ready –which in his short expanse of life is too many times to practice anything.

"I will run away and tell a teacher. And should they grab me and cover my mouth, I will bite them and shout stranger danger. I got it mommy, can I go now?"

Regina kissed his forehead. "Yes, go on."

Henry ran away but stopped shortly. "Remember, you have to take me to see Emma after school!" he shouted.

Regina nodded. She waved at him, that kid drives a hard bargain she thought.

…

Emma sat up in her hospital bed, she frowned as she noticed the time –wondering where Regina could be. She knew that Henry should be already in school. That meant –where was Regina.

Maybe something had happened to her, she thought. Maybe Gold had gotten to her someway. Emma panicked –wondering what's the fastest way to break out of the hospital –when Regina entered the room.

"What's this?" Regina asked, as a bunch of food stood on two trays, on the table beside Emma.

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. She didn't have to break out.

"This is our breakfast. You always cook and I need to make up for what happened –you know," she said, gesturing around her. "So I told Ruby to make sure Granny makes us all the pancakes and breakfast we can eat. Come on sit down."

Regina smiled, taking a seat that was set up beside Emma's bed. She noticed the rose on her tray. "Am I to take this as a date Miss Swan?"

"Uh yeah. At the rate we're going, I want us to be married by date four," Emma said, listening to Regina choke on a piece toast. "Kidding."

Regina cocked her head, "Funny."

Emma noticed Regina tense, her shoulders practically touched the tips of her ears.

"Regina, I was kidding. Relax," she said, taking her hand and caressing her knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Guess I am still on edge from last night. You know this petulant, stubborn blonde decided to be some type of spider."

Emma smirked, "Oh yeah, that sounds annoying."

"It is! I mean what was she trying to do? Sneak into my room and have her way with me?" Regina teased.

"That or drunkenly stumble until she hit the floor."

"I mean she obviously did, seeing as she fell and slammed her head on the ground."

"Touché," Emma said.

The pair remained in silence.

"Regina, I am sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm just…I was just…"

Emma didn't get to finish as Mary-Margaret entered. "Oh, hello. I didn't think you had visitors," MM said.

Emma inwardly groaned, great timing MM –she thought. Regina pursed her lips, she was just coming down to finding out what was wrong with Emma and her pushing her away, when Mary-Margaret decided to enter.

"Yeah, Regina and I are having breakfast," Emma said, eyeing the bag Mary-Margaret held in her hand.

"Oh, uh I see. Well I thought you wouldn't have eaten and was not aware that Regina would be back to see you, since she had gone early this morning."

"Because I told her to go," Emma said. "She had to get Henry to school and couldn't be at my side, no matter how much I wanted it."

Regina smirked, amused at the back and forth between Mary-Margaret and Emma. Making matters better, Kathryn Midas former Nolan appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I heard someone fell from…oh, I didn't know there was a party," Kathryn said.

Emma groaned. All she wanted was for her and Regina to have a quiet morning, maybe Regina straddling her on the hospital bed, playing a game of nurse and patient. Apparently it only pays to daydream.

"Kathryn, why don't you come in," Emma said, eyeing the way Mary-Margaret looked away from her and inched a little bit away.

"No, that's alright. I only came to see if you needed anything but I can tell that you're in good hands," Kathryn said.

"Uh, yeah…yes, I should get going to. You're in good hands. Goodbye," MM said.

Emma nodded, she wasn't in the mood to deal with a headache, and she all ready has one. Regina waited, biting her lip as the pair retreated. She then burst out laughing.

"I bet you didn't think that was going to happen this morning, did you?" she said, stifling her laughter.

Emma shook her head. "In all honesty, no. I did not see that happening."

She buried her head into the pillows, peeking over at Regina and patting the empty side of her bed. Regina arched a questioning brow.

"Oh, so you think that I forgive you so easily?"

Emma pouted. "You don't?"

Regina smirked, "Of course I do. Just don't go spider monkey climbing the side of the house ever again."

Emma nodded, scooting over allowing Regina to lie beside her.

"Henry is looking forward to seeing you. Begged to stay out of school and see you. I have to bring him over after school."

Emma grinned, hearing about Henry.

"I bet he put up the biggest fight, I miss him. Whale hasn't told me when I can go. What if you vouch for me and say you're going to watch me all the time, yeah, then I can go," Emma pled.

Regina shook her head, "No, you're staying until you have a clean bill of health. Then who knows what can happen," she said, rubbing Emma's arm and grinning at her.

Emma let out a breath of air, it was going to be a long hospital stay.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _It is not going to be such a long stay for Emma._**

 ** _Tomorrow little Henry is going to visit, yay!_**

 ** _Oh and remember guys, share this story with fellow SQ lovers. Share the Swanqueen love._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_AN:_**

 ** _Bit short today, my muse has been wavering in and out. Let's hope it doesn't go all together._**

 ** _Enjoy the lasting effects of fluff, we will be heading into the drama soon._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"Emma!" Henry shouted, speeding into the hospital room. Regina had tried to keep up with her son, only to be left in the dust as he sped forward.

"Henry, I told you no running and to wait for me," Regina said, seeing that Emma wasn't alone, Dr. Whale stood in the room with her as well.

"Awe, Regina leave him alone. He missed me," Emma said, grinning.

The pair had spent a good time together before they realized that it was time to pick up Henry from school. As much as Emma whined, and pouted about being left alone, she eventually released Regina from her hold and let her go get Henry –who had barreled into her room all smiles.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked Whale, ignoring Emma's infuriating grin and Henry giving her his puppy eyes that said don't punish me.

"Yes, I was just telling Emma that she can go home. She would have to rest but she's good to go. We see no further damage," Whale said.

Regina shook her head, she had a feeling that Emma had managed to convince him to let her go.

"I didn't say anything, I swear," Emma said, watching Regina's facial expression and the spark of memory from earlier words.

"If you say so," Regina said.

Emma pouted, signing her discharge papers. That's when Regina noticed she had all ready been change out of her hospital clothes and into her regular ones.

"Yay, now you're coming home Emma," Henry said.

Home, Emma had in someway found herself thinking of Regina's home as home. She feeling comfortable there and its not bad having Regina around either nor Henry.

On their way home, did Henry find himself once more asking questions.

"Emma, why did you fall?" he asked.

Emma's eyes widened, she wondered what to tell him.

"I was being very silly and did not listen to your mom. And I fell," she said.

Henry seemed to buy her answer. "That's why you have to listen to mommy, she's always right."

"Brainwashing the kid already Regina," Emma said, trying to hide her smirk.

All the while Regina stood smirking. "Oh no dear, I have done no such thing. He's just a very smart boy."

Emma rolled her eyes, her smile threatening her lips. "Yeah, yeah. Kid don't boost your mother's ego will you."

Henry gave a confused expression not understanding her. "What's ego?" he asked.

"Its sort of like when you say good things to someone it gets to their head and makes them very…big headed," Emma said.

Regina shook her head. "Are you saying I have a big head?" she purred.

Emma gulped. "N-no, I'm not saying that."

"Good, I wouldn't want your convalesces to be one of great discomfort," Regina said, entering the house. "Now miss Swan, I expect you not to move from the couch –where you will be lying on for the duration of your healing. To make sure that you listen, Henry will read to you. He has to practice his reading."

As much as Emma wanted to protest that she was fine, she couldn't deny Henry and Regina's expression shouted, try to deny me and I will tape you to the couch or handcuff you.

"Of course, because we must always listen to you," Emma said, "right, Henry."

Henry nodded, to be honest, he had no clue what in the world was happening between his mom and Emma. And at his age, he wasn't going to make sense of it either.

"Right!" he shouted.

"Go up and get one of your books darling. And you Em-ma get comfortable."

Emma shook her head. "You just like to boss people around, don't you?"

Regina shrugged. "Comes with the perks of owning my own business. But I don't see you complaining. Maybe you like someone bossing you around."

Emma smirked. "Regina there is a child present."

"Oh please, he's upstairs, can't hear us. Am I right?" she said.

As much as Emma was going to answer, she figured she'd leave Regina guessing.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Regina opened her mouth to say more, when Henry returned with his book, darting into the living room, shouting how he was ready.

"The kid calls, gotta go," Emma said, pecking Regina lips.

"I will find out," Regina called after her.

…

Sheriff David Nolan stormed into Graham's office, slamming a paper down on his desk.

"Hey David, how's it going," Graham said, "I hear Emma's been let go. She went off to Regina's house to be looked after. How are you doing."

David rolled his eyes. "Save it Graham and look," he said, pointing at the paper he'd just slammed down onto the desk.

Graham took the paper, reading over its words, and seeing the picture.

"This was recently?" he asked.

David nodded, "As recent as yesterday," he said.

"We have to tell Emma, now," Graham said, springing out of his seat.

"Yeah, this changes everything for the both of them," David said.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-oh, what do Graham and David have to tell them. Any Guesses?_**

 ** _Hmm, how about whoever guesses right, gets to give me a one shot to write for them. Good Luck._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_AN:_**

 ** _Ok, I'm back. While I was suppose to be sleeping, I wrote this chapter._**

 ** _There were some good guesses but only one got it right! Won't say who._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma had been helping Henry pronounce a word –when she heard the doorbell and Regina hurrying to open the door. She strained her ears to hear –who had come to visit. She hoped it wasn't anyone coming to check on her and see how she's doing. The fall wasn't that bad, she's got a head made out of steel.

"She's in here," Regina said, escorting Graham and David into the living room.

Emma fixed herself on the couch, sitting up right.

"Henry dear, why don't you go play with your toys for a bit," Regina said, having hinted that by the faces both men wore –they had not come to discuss Emma's recovery.

They all waited for Henry to run off, not saying a word until they were sure the boy stood as far from the living room as possible.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, "Why do you two have on those faces as though you're trying to figure out how to tell me something."

David bit his tongue. It was like his sister to know him very well.

"Em, I was looking through the Gold file –when a friend of mind in Boston sent this over. I let my friend know that we were looking for Gold and in case he saw him to let me know something," David said.

"And?" Emma said, feeling all on edge.

"You have to see this," Graham said, "the both of you."

Regina arched a questioning brow, wondering what this had to do with her. Graham slapped the paper –David had given him in the station. The breath in Emma felt as though it had been punched out of her. All the while, Regina stood in confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. W-"

She didn't get to finish as Emma answered her thoughts. "Neal."

"Who's…" Regina once more didn't finish, recalling just who Neal was or rather is.

"You're telling me that this is now, current. Yeah?" Emma asked.

David nodded, having sense of Deja vu. "Yeah. It's yesterday."

Emma couldn't believe it, that scumbag for lack of better words was alive. And then yet, Gold had told Regina he was dead. And wouldn't give her his directions.

"Where is he?" Emma asked, sprinting out of her seat, she was going to get him, now.

"He's some place in Boston," David said.

Emma nodded, rushing out of the living room. She was by the hallway –when Regina had managed to catch up to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina said, yanking the obnoxious red leather jacket from Emma's hands.

"Regina, I'm going to speak with him. That son of a bitch, he…Gold told you he was dead. Kidnapped Henry! I'm going to find him," Emma said, trying to get her jacket back from Regina's clutches.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Did you forget Emma that you just got out the hospital? That you have a concussion and now you want to run off!"

Yeah, ok, it wasn't the best of plan but Emma had to speak with him.

"Regina, give me my jacket," she hissed.

Regina fixed her expression, glaring at Emma. She reminded her of Henry –when he refused to eat his vegetables. She had to do her best to get Emma to stay, even if that meant being a hard ass on her.

"No! You're not leaving and that's the end of that. So help me Emma, if I have to tie you down myself, I will."

Emma's eyes widened. She had not expected Regina to be so against her and to yell at her. Yeah, she's had her time with Regina snapping at her but this was different. This was a concerned girlfriend…hang on, was Regina her girlfriend, well she sure as hell was acting like it. Emma admitted she was stupid. Regina's wife had died of some sickness and she had bashed her head against the ground just a few hours ago. Of course Regina wasn't going to be so gun-ho to let her out of her sights.

"Regina, I'm sorry. Can you understand, I have to do this. I need to…"

Regina rapidly shook her head. "No, you march back in there and speak to me. Tell me why it's so important you go in search of this Neal person. Okay?"

Emma sighed but followed Regina's orders, the pair had forgotten that both, Graham and David sat in the living room. The men exchanged expressions but said nothing more.

"Uh, yeah. We'll leave you two to uh, talk. Em call me if you need anything, Regina nice seeing you," David said, yanking Graham along with him.

"They are something," Graham said, once they were outside.

"More like cut from the same cloth. Wonder when Em will pop the question. She's obviously found her match in Regina," David said.

Graham nodded. "That's the truth."

…

Back in the house did Regina find herself seated and waiting for Emma to explain to her, her reasons for wanting to run off and by the way she looked, punch this Neal character in the face.

"Neal and I…we, I guess you could say we were involved. I stole his car, the car that in turn he had stolen and a friendship burst. You have to understand Regina, the Emma that I am now, she is nothing compared to the lost girl that I was when I met Neal."

Regina nodded; she wasn't one to judge her. Not in the slightest. Everyone has their past, Regina thought. She gave Emma's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"You can say that quickly our friendship became one of what I thought would only be strictly sex. But it wasn't. I grew to like him and then love him. Or so I thought. But what I had was just a childish infatuation, my not having been around many boys and not having had those types of interactions. In the end…I found out that Neal was working with who I thought was my friend Lily. The pair teamed up and stole some watches they had their eyes on. I didn't even know they knew each other, until I was being cuffed and taken off to jail –for stealing those watches and the pair watched me go off."

Regina felt rage boil within her. And of all the people that she and Daniela had read files on, someone like him became her donor. Well, she cannot complain it gave her Henry. But knowing what he had done to her Emma, it upset her.

"You must think I am the worst," Emma muttered.

Regina shook her head. "I think no such thing of you Emma. You were taken advantage of. That wasn't right."

Emma chuckled. "Not even in the slightest pathetic or stupid."

Regina shook her head. "No, I don't think any of that towards you. Emma Swan, you are the kindest and fiercest protector I know. Don't ever question anything because of two idiots –whom didn't deserve you. Do you understand me?"

Emma nodded, looking Regina in the eye and wondering how she had gotten lucky. Neal had taken her feelings and taken advantage of her, Lily had pretended to be her friend. And then there's Regina –who doesn't think of her as some type of wounded puppy or lost girl. She's lucky.

"Thank you," Emma said, placing a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

"Tell me something good that happened to you, after all of that," Regina said, trying to brighten Emma's mood.

Emma smiled brightly. "I met David's mom, Ruth. She worked for a program to help troubled foster kids, juveniles and many others. She took special interest in my case. Worked with me to get my high school diploma and see that when I got out of prison, I was on the right path. But then she decided to take it a step further. She adopted me. When I got out, I moved out here and lived with the Nolan's."

Regina smiled. "That's a good memory."

Emma nodded, it was one of the best she has. The pair were silent once more but they did not mind, sitting beside one another. Regina leaned into Emma, lifting her feet on the couch and snuggling into her side.

"Let's go," she said.

"Go where?" Emma asked.

"Let's go and track him down, find out why the hell his father wants to deal with my son and I don't know maybe punch him. Only should the need arrive," Regina said.

Emma lifted her up, "Really?" she asked to be sure.

Regina nodded. "Really. Graham can watch Henry, or Kathryn. And you and I can go and be back quickly."

"No, I meant the whole punching thing, really?"

Regina laughed. "I said, should the need arrive. First we need answers."

Emma nodded, she loved Regina…oh my goodness, she loved Regina. For a moment Emma registered her feelings, remaining silent. One thing she quickly discovered, she didn't want to run. No more running.

"Then it's a road trip," Emma said, doing a little fist bump.

Regina shook her eyes, "Don't make me regret this."

"Oh I won't."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Well Neal's alive. That liar of Gold._**

 ** _And a road trip with our favorite ladies, oh that should be fun!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_AN:_**

 ** _Today we have a road trip with our favorite ladies. What's a long car ride, some dirty talk and a frustrated Regina. That's all cause for FUN!_**

 ** _There will be no update tomorrow. So see you all Monday, leave some pretty comments for me to come back to._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"Wait, you're going where?" Kathryn said.

Regina had just given her instructions on all her sketches and the ones that needed some major fixing.

"Emma and I must deal with something in Boston," she said.

"Regina, we have our major, annual fashion show coming up and you're going to Boston!" Kathryn shrieked. She didn't want to say how irresponsible it was of her friend but she couldn't help but think that it was.

"Kathryn, this is important. I wouldn't be going if it wasn't, but it is."

There was a change in Regina's attitude, Kathryn could feel the nervous energy charging around her.

"Regina, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing I can tell you. Just help me out with the sketches, I promise everything else will be in order," Regina said.

Kathryn nodded, not saying another word.

…

"You don't have to go," Emma said.

Regina frowned. "Why?"

"I overheard you and Kathryn. We can call the whole thing off right now."

Regina shook her head. "Dear, we really have to talk about your listening habits. And we're going. Kathryn can deal with it. I am not calling this off. And definitely not letting you go alone."

Emma grinned. "I wouldn't do anything to harm myself," she said, trying to play innocent. Regina wasn't buying it.

"Yes, like you wouldn't climb a house, right?"

"Gina, are you always going to bring that up? Every anniversary? Bedroom activities? All the time?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes, all the time. And don't call me Gina."

"Fine babe," Emma said.

Regina smirked. "And enlighten me. Anniversaries?"

Emma bit her lip, feeling as though she'd just put her foot in her mouth.

"Well the other day, I got to thinking… Regina, what are we?"

Great, they were going to have this discussion now. Well, Regina guessed it would make the whole hotel room situation less awkward.

"I…what do you want us to be?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "I'd like for you to be my girlfriend as childish as you may think it sounds," she said, coiling her hand around Regina's waist and pulling her closer.

"Well, Miss Swan, I didn't think it sounds childish, giving us a bit more stability. Footing to know where we are," Regina said.

"Really and does this mean I get to share a room with you?" Emma asked.

"Aren't you a bit forward Miss Swan."

"Am I right?"

"Well if you behave and don't try any more daredevil stunts, you may even share a bed with me. Now go pack up, I want to leave before the sun goes down."

Emma nodded, very giddy. Not everything was bad in tracking her ex-idiot of a boyfriend. She tossed in her best underwear –just in case, jeans, blouses, and her toiletries.

"Regina, I'm ready!" Emma singsong, leaving the guest room.

Regina stood with a black bag, shaking her head. "You are a child," she said.

The pair made their way out of the Mills mansion, where they stood in front of their cars.

"No, Regina –we are taking my car," Emma said.

Regina shook her head. "No, we're not. Emma, I refuse to drive in that yellow monstrosity. We're taking my car."

"With you're driving record! You almost drove us off the rode," Emma said.

"Doesn't matter. Now we don't have a child in the car asking questions. And should he see us, do we want him to run? We need to go as incognito as possible. No yellow death trap. Lets go."

Emma bit her lip, Regina proved a valid point. She knew if Neal should spot her car, his former car –would he run and fast.

"Now I get what Henry says about you," Emma muttered, when she got into Regina's car with a pout on her face and wishing her car a silent goodbye.

"And what is that?" Regina asked.

"That you're always right."

Regina grinned, putting the car in gear. "And don't you forget it Miss Swan. Now wipe that pout off you're face. It is but a few hours with you in this car."

"You could always kiss it off," Emma muttered.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because you…"

Regina waited for her response as Emma paused mid-sentence.

"I what?"

Emma didn't dare continue. She remained silent, knowing she almost put her foot in her mouth.

"Nothing. Just keep your eyes on the road. I want us to get their in one piece, not many."

"It was one time Em-ma."

Emma shrugged. "If you say so."

…

"Regina, are we there yet," Emma groaned. She had tried everything to pass the time, singing but she soon hinted that Regina was not a fan of her singing. Playing I Spy, Guessing the license plate origin. But Emma couldn't help but feel jittery.

"Yes, almost. Don't ask me again, I will toss you out," Regina hissed, trying to keep her attention on the snail that drove in front of her and the big rig that kept her from transferring lanes.

"You like to threaten. Does this mean we will have some excited submissive and dominate relationship in our bedroom? If we get there and you don't kill me for having said that out loud."

Regina's eyes widened. She was use to Emma's rambles and saying things that would make anyone blush. But that one had caught her off guard and caused her to squirm in her seat.

"Do you like those kinds of things Emma?" She asked, "my tying you up, standing over you, biting you softly, sucking on your neck, and bending you over, do you?"

It took Emma all control not to yank the steering wheel and force Regina to pull over.

"I-I…"

Regina smirked. "Now that should show you to choose your words much wisely and be patient," she said, pulling off the highway.

"Can I say something more before my total silence?" Emma asked.

Regina arched a questioning brow, waiting. "Hmm?"

"That was the hottest thing, you've ever done."

Regina grinned, "I have my moments. You may think me a stick in the mud, prim and proper. Or a robot. Trust me, there is a lot more to me."

Emma gulped. She should have suggested they spend alone time much earlier. Damn her for having thought a second to push her away. Well she was sure about one thing, no more pushing away. She was in this for the long haul or until Regina tired of her. Either one.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh Emma, she really underestimates Regina._**

 ** _It is getting very steamy in the car ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN:_**

 ** _Hey guys, you awesome people. Little warning, I may have let this chapter get away from me, so it may be a bit long._**

 ** _Today's topics: Turn on's, Hot people, Creatures and White Lies._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

"Well Miss Swan, it seems you're out of luck. There is only one room left, and I asked if he knew the bar you described and he said how unfortunate we are that it has just closed down for good, last week," Regina said, having walked away from the front desk of the hotel they would be staying in.

Emma shook her head, she couldn't believe it. She had had David look into all of Neal's hotspots, and one particular bar came up but it happened to be shut down. That place had been their best chance at finding the idiot.

"I don't see how I'm out of luck sharing a room with you?" Emma asked, not seeing the downside at all to that, especially not with the way Regina had spoken in the car. She was looking forward to sharing a room with her, even if it meant that nothing happened.

Regina said nothing but followed the bellhop to their floor. She waited all until he was out of the door before turning to face Emma –who stared at the one bed in the center. She noted how Emma's eyes glistened and darkened several times over.

"Because dear, I kick," Regina said, passing Emma by and setting down her bag.

Emma tried but could not help in bursting out in laughter. Regina had just made a joke. This wasn't the typically uptight Regina she knew back home but a more relaxed one. And she was not going to lie, she enjoyed seeing the many different layers of Regina, they were by far entertaining.

"Regina, had I known you had a sense of humor, I would have taken you out of town long ago. Next time we have to bring Henry along though. Maybe show him around the city," Emma said.

Regina remained quiet. It had not been the first time she's heard Emma speak so far into their early relationship. Though with Emma, it does not feel as though they've only just gotten together.

Emma realized what she had said and quickly changed the subject, pulling out a list of all the places Neal visits. They had to hit up all those places in hopes of finding him. And since they all ready had one crossed off their list, matters well continue towards the next one.

"Are you sure you want to start tonight? I mean we could just stay in for the first night and head out tomorrow," Emma said, switching topics.

Regina shook her head. "Nope. We don't have much time, it's best to start tonight. Get it over and done with," she said.

Emma nodded, "Alright. I'll just uh leave you to change, I'll change in the bathroom then."

Though she didn't get why they were changing anything, all they were doing was going to a bar. It probably wasn't even a nice bar, not with his standards –Emma thought.

When Emma emerged only that of five minutes from the bathroom, she couldn't get her jaw off the floor, as Regina stood in dark skinny jeans, low cut navy blouse and her heels were beside her, not yet having been put on. Emma inwardly groaned and wondered why couldn't they just stay in.

"Are you alright, dear?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, not being able to put the necessary words to her mouth.

"Are you sure, are you nervous? You shouldn't be. Maybe tonight we'll luck out as you say and get him," Regina said, not following why Emma had gone ten shades of red in the face.

"Regina, are you not aware of how hot you are?" Emma blurted out.

For a moment Regina said nothing, eyes wide at the blondes words.

"Well, I try not to pay attention to such an aspect. Don't want to seem all bigheaded and all," she said with a smirk. But yes, Regina did note that she was attractive and at times it stunned people as it did Emma just now.

"Forget that. You are a marvel."

Emma began to stalk forward towards her with all intention of pinning her down or against the wall, whichever should take. Only Regina moved in time for Emma to miss entirely and grab her purse, heading for the door.

"Come on, before it is too late and we miss him," she said, trying not to act as though she had not been seconds from saying screw it and letting Emma have her way with her. But at the moment her son's life was at risk for an unknown reason, they get answers to that then she can think about all extra activities later.

"Not fair," Emma muttered, following Regina out the door. She had been so close.

…

The bar was noisy but it was anything from the trashy hole in the wall, Emma had thought it would be. In fact, she was impressed at how many suites she saw at the bar and it's fancy decorum. She didn't think it was even a place for Neal to hang out in.

"Guess it's happy hour," Regina mused, finding a seat at the bar.

Emma only nodded, keeping her eyes all over the place. Maybe this is his regular pickpocketing place, Emma thought looking around. Regina took in Emma's expression, gently she laid her hand a top hers, giving it a reassured squeeze.

"It's going to be alright. David said he comes here a lot. We'll find him," she said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Regina chuckled, wondering when would she ever grow tired of hearing that –while she finally spotted a bartender. Quickly she flagged her down, ordering two apple martinis –when she heard Emma gasp and tense quickly.

"What? Did you find him?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head, her eyes were on the bartender right in front of her.

"That's Lily," Emma said, watching the girl behind the counter, having hinted the star birthmark. Regina couldn't believe how lucky they were to have already found someone.

"Are you not…"

"No, if she's here that means he's here. We can't give away who we are just yet. Don't want to frighten him," Emma said, looking around.

Regina said no more, sipping her martini and waiting for Emma's word. By glass two had they still not found Neal and was Regina wondering if she should be drinking at all –when Emma swiveled her head in the opposite direction so quickly, Regina could have sworn she'd gotten whiplash and thought maybe she shouldn't have drank while waiting.

"Come on," Emma said, getting up from the bar. Regina followed just as she heard the bartender Lily call out, they hadn't paid for their drinks but Emma wasn't paying attention to that, her target stood in front of her by the door. Emma thought about what she should do, grab him, punch him first, or wait and then punch him after. Either way, she had to decide quickly as they were all ready in front of each other.

"Neal."

Regina watched as Neal took one look at Emma and made a run for it, all the while Lily had rounded the bar and stood coming straight towards them. Emma on her heels went after Neal, Regina –wishing she had not worn heels, ran after Emma, following her down an alley.

Alley's of all places, Emma thought as she heard the clacking of Regina's heels behind her, but kept her attention on her target. It gave her a vague sense of her early bounty hunting days before Ruth thought it better she joined the force and then later became detective.

With all her force, did she manage to tackle Neal down, scratching her hands in the process against the concrete ground. Regina came up behind them –impressed at what she had just witnessed and not to mention, slightly turned on.

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina asked, helping her up off the ground and checking her hands, they were bleeding slightly. "We have to get this patched up."

Emma shook her head, "Later," she said, snatching her hands away from Regina, they did hurt that she could not deny.

"Detective, I do not believe you knew how to tackle someone," Regina said.

Emma caught the hint of her chocolate brown eyes darkening. She couldn't believe that had been what turned Regina on and now of all times. "That was impressive."

"Thank you. And later, alone, we will discuss all you don't know about me," Emma whispered, turning to face Neal as he rose from the ground.

"Emma, what the hell," he grunted.

"Me? I think I should be asking you the questions, seeing as I was told you were dead," Emma said.

Neal gave her a confused expression. "Oh!" he said, "No, that was just something I told my father to uh, you know what why don't we and you…who is she?"

Regina rolled her eyes, so far she wasn't liking this Neal creature and to make matters all the more worthwhile it seemed Lily had finally caught up with them. Looking between the two women, she ran to Neal's side.

"Are you alright? What happened, who are these two?" she asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, all the while she could feel Regina's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. She let her know that for once she wasn't alone. She was with her.

"Uh, Lil, Emma, Emma –you remember Lily," Neal said.

"Emma, Emma Swan," Lily said.

Emma couldn't believe the two. "Yeah, the Emma Swan that you two screwed over. How are you two still together?"

Neal uncomfortably scratched his neck. "Uh, this is…well that is my, uh, my bar," he said, pointing at the sign –where both Regina and her read the blinking lights of Cassidy bar.

How convenient Emma thought.

"We can go talk inside," Neal said.

"Yes, I think that would be best. It would give us some answers," Regina said, speaking for the first time.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

Regina pursed her lips, looking the pair over.

"She's my…"

"I'm her wife. Any issues?" Regina said.

Emma widened her eyes, wondering if they maybe shouldn't have let her drink but with the serious and deathly glare she gave off, Regina was not feeling not influence of alcohol, she was purely Regina and didn't appreciate the pair that stood in front of her. A little white lie wasn't going to hurt anyone.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 ** _What do you guys think, I don't think Regina's white lie will hurt anyone._**

 ** _Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_AN:_**

 ** _Sorry for delay in updating._**

 ** _Todays' topics, fake death, life story and a little steam session._**

 ** _We are picking up right where we left off last time..._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Both Emma and Regina had followed Neal and Lily into the office of Cassidy's where they all stood eyeing one another and waiting for one to speak.

"Uh, Emma y-you look good. What do you do now?" Neal said, being the first to break the silence.

Regina rolled her eyes. Emma tried not to laugh at all of Regina's facial expressions, if she didn't know any better she'd say that Regina was jealous but for now she'd let it slide.

"I'm a detective," Emma said.

Lily's eyes widened. "Seriously," she said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, turns out you two screwing me over was the best thing to happen to me. I did get adopted and went to this quaint little town, went to college, was a bounty hunter but my adopted mother didn't like that, so she set me up, I became cop first moved up ranks and am now a detective. Hmm, maybe I should be thanking you."

Regina smirked. She was really enjoying this side of Emma. The brunette wondered where had Emma been hiding this side of herself. But she could also note sadness in those green eyes of hers. She took note that when they returned to the hotel, she was going to have to get Emma to talk, rather than push herself away. Regina didn't need any more concussions, having been in thought of the last time Emma pushed herself away from Regina and what happened.

"Yeah, Em –we're really sorry about that. We didn't think they were going to arrest you and you know leave you in prison," Neal said.

Regina got to thinking if this guy had a brain at all and more so, how the hell had she chosen him to be her donor out of everyone. They really should begin testing for IQ's in the donor offices –she thought.

"You're sorry. Yeah ok. How did you two even manage to afford this place?" Emma asked. "Steal more watches or a bank this time."

Regina snorted, before composing herself.

"Actually if you must know Neal went to school got a degree in business," Lily said.

Emma nodded. "Oh really, well I guess I should congratulate you but I won't. I want to know why the hell your father thinks your dead?"

Emma thought it best to cut the pair off before she found herself either punching him or punching them both before they got the responses they needed. Neal scratched the back of his neck.

"It wasn't his fault. Gold kept coming around, once he found out where Neal happened to be. And he continuously said how he wanted a relationship with him and all of that. But Neal didn't want him around so he told him to go somewhere. And I answered one day the phone and told him to stop asking for his son, he died and to just go away."

Emma nodded, trying to figure out which out of the two stood more ridiculous, her suppose 'friend or her former teenage ex-boyfriend.

"And let me guess, you two didn't just stop there. You actually made it seem as though you died. Faked papers and all, right?" Emma said, all ready knowing how the pair worked.

Neal nodded. "Yeah, it was the only way he would leave me alone. I didn't want anything to do with him. He ruined our relationship the day he allowed my mother to run off with another man. A much younger man."

That both Emma and Regina knew about. It was talk of town, still is in fact seeing as the former Mrs. Gold still lives in town with her husband and new child.

"Yeah, so he decided to target…" Emma trailed off, her attention on some pictures on Neal's desk. She nodded at them. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Oh those are, uh, our kids," Neal said.

Regina eyed the pictures. Had this been another reality, Henry would have siblings but as she's took notice and heard of this man's past, and how he hurt Emma, she wanted her son to have nothing to do with him.

"What is this about? Why are you asking about Gold? Why did you come to find Neal?" Lily asked.

Emma took it the new Mrs. Cassidy didn't enjoy their prodding about. Too bad, she thought.

"Listen you once upon a time donated to a sperm bank. And at that sperm bank, Regina chose your file and had a little boy. Now your father thinks your dead so he did some snooping of his own and discovered you had a kid. And that kid happens to live in the same town as him. So he kidnapped him but thankfully he wasn't so smart and I found him. But your father is now on the run and since he thinks you're no more, he's going to target, Regina's son again."

Both Neal and Lily gawked at Emma as though she had five heads.

"Yes, Mr. Cassidy. I would prefer that you call your dear papa and tell him you are very much alive. I do not want my son to have to experience another traumatic event. Should he lurk about next time, well who knows what should happen to him," Regina said.

Her voice held a tone that caused Emma to shiver.

"You're saying that I have a son?" Neal said.

Regina shook her head. "No, Mr. Cassidy, I have a son. You don't pertain anything to him. You happened to be just a donor."

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, listen I don't want to hurt your father. He's your father at the end of the day but should he touch Henry, well then he will give me no choice but to hurt him. So it's up to you. Either call and tell him you're alive or let him try to kidnap Henry again and he gets hurt. Whatever you choose to do, it's all on you. Goodbye."

Regina nodded at the both of them, following Emma out of the bar and to their car. The pair were silent on the drive back to the hotel, entering the room in silence as well.

Regina quickly went about and wet one of the smaller face towels and grabbed Emma's hand, wiping away the blood from her cut hands.

"What's going on in that head of yours Miss Swan," Regina said, in a soft tone, her attention on Emma's hands.

Emma smiled. "How do you know me so well?"

Regina shrugged. "It's not that hard to figure you out dear, now come on, tell me what's roving around in that head of yours."

Emma sighed deeply, wincing as Regina hit a particular spot on her cut hands. "They let me take the blame for something I didn't do, and look at them now Regina. They have it all. They're obviously married, have kids, he's running a bar. They got it all."

Regina's expression softened. "And that has upset you, seeing them perfectly well," she said.

"Yes!" she shouted, pulling away her hands, only for Regina to pull them back into her grasp, glaring at Emma –who apologized. "In some way, I wanted to think of them having gotten the rotten end of the stick for screwing me over. I thought we'd find him a drunk with a very huge beer belly, not all very well off. Fate is sometimes a bitch, do you know that."

Regina nodded, knowing what she meant very well.

"But I can't complain either. I ended up pretty good. I mean not like them obviously but it's led me to a good job, a nice place to live…you."

Regina grinned. "See, it's not all that bad. And we've already given him his warning. He can do with that what he will. For now you need to forget everything. And I have the prefect way in doing that for you."

Before Emma knew it Regina had straddled her hips. Kissing her with everything she had. Her mind having finally caught up to what stood happening did Emma begin to lift Regina's blouse, gasping at the sight…

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Oh my is it steaming up. What will happen next?_**

 ** _Ok, so around this point, do I ask who's still with this story? Let me know._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN:**_

 _ **As of today, this story has been bumped up to M rating.**_

 _ **Please be nice, this was only my second time writing a smut scene.**_

 _ **And you guys are awesome, I didn't know I had so many followers. Thank you all. And thanks to my silent readers, you're awesome too.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

…

"Regina, you are gorgeous," Emma breathed, once more fusing their lips together. Every nerve ending in Regina stood on fire, she couldn't believe how bold she had been to initiate their moment. Nor could Emma believe it was finally happening, thinking of earlier, when Regina had slipped from grasp and left her frustrated.

"You're not so bad yourself but I need you even more undressed, fully naked preferably," Regina hissed, sucking on a pulse point, causing Emma to moan.

In the heated moment, Emma flipped Regina over, pinning her down the bed.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, "I don't want you to feel as though we are rushing."

Regina shook her head, "I am more than sure. Strip Em-ma."

In rapid flurry of movement had Emma tossed aside her blouse, pulled off her skinny jeans, pulling off Regina's as well. She kissed Regina's stomach, working her way down to her pubic bone. Regina writhed.

"Hold still, Regina."

All Regina could do was growl, she wasn't sure she could hold still any longer.

"Emma," she hissed.

Emma giggled. "Patience Regina. I have to do this right. Didn't you say, what did you tell Neal you were to me… my what?" she asked, swiping a finger past her clit.

"Emma," she hissed again.

"Come on Regina, what did you tell them you were to me. I mean it did shock me. Thought you were drunk for a second but I saw the fire in your chocolate eyes. What pretty eyes they are," Emma said, swiping once more, causing Regina to hiss.

"It doesn't matter what I said. What matters is what you're not doing to me right now," Regina hissed. "I will get you back for this Miss Swan."

"Oh! We're back to Miss Swan, are we now. Too bad, I actually preferred hearing you being called my wife."

Swiftly did Emma plunge two fingers into Regina –earning a pitched moan from the brunette. At the moment, Emma felt pretty happy that Henry had not come with them, she wouldn't have heard how vocal Regina is.

Emma took in the sight of Regina writhing and moaning, as she placed her mouth on her clit, sucking on it, causing Regina to clamp her legs tightly around her head as she rode out her oncoming orgasm.

"Emma!" she shouted.

Being released from Regina's hold, Emma grinned.

"I enjoyed that moment," Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes, attempting to lower her rapid speeding heart.

"You're pretty smug, considering you took your time," Regina said, grabbing hold of Emma and pinning her down. "Now it's my turn to make you squirm underneath my hold. How do you like that, hmm."

Emma couldn't help but writher, biting down an on coming moan. She wasn't going to give Regina all the power. No way.

"I don't hear you Em-ma. How do you like that," Regina hissed, her head dipping, Emma's eyes rolled back as she felt Regina's tongue swiping against her clit, causing her hips to arch up. Regina grinned.

"Hold still, I don't appreciate you moving all over the place," she said.

Emma tried to keep still, "I-I told you, you like to boss people around. I was right."

Regina grinned, recalling that conversation. "Emma, the only person right here is me," she said, plunging her fingers into Emma, thrusting and twisting, enjoying sight of Emma and the moans that left the blonde –who squirmed and clawed at the bed sheets, fisting her fingers around the sheets.

"Oh my god…" Emma moaned.

"No dear, just Regina will do. And I am always right," she said, rapidly thrusting her fingers, feeling Emma tighten around her. "Come for me, Emma."

Emma came with a shout, her heart rapidly beating as though it was going to literally pop out of her chest in the process. Regina found her way beside Emma, snuggling into her, and pulling up the bed sheet around them.

"Had we done that the night I fell from your window, it would have saved me from a concussion," Emma said, pulling Regina against her.

Regina fought the sleep that threatened to shut her eyes.

"Oh no, don't go blaming your Spiderman antics on me dear. But I didn't mind waiting, it was worth it," Regina said, kissing Emma's one bandaged hand.

"Me too," Emma said.

Regina kept her eyes opened long enough to ask one final question.

"Did it help you forget?"

Emma chuckled. "It did."

…

By the next morning Emma lay wide awake, studying Regina. She looked more relaxed in her sleep. As though all her worries were out of her mind for once and she was peacefully asleep.

"Dear, I can feel you thinking," Regina muttered, opening her blurry eyes, blinking before she could concentrate on Emma's face. She took in the unruly curls and piercing green eyes that were looking down at her.

"Sorry, I was only thinking how beautiful you are. And how peaceful you looked," Emma said.

Regina grinned. "Thank you for the compliments. Though my bed hair is not something I take to be commented on," she said.

Emma laughed. "It doesn't look bad. It makes you even sexier."

"Uh-huh, if you think so," she muttered.

Emma was in awe at this unguarded version of the woman –she's been with for weeks.

"Regina?" she said after several seconds of silence.

"Hmm," Regina said, turning to face her.

"Now don't get mad. I think after all we been through this week, I have a right to know. Especially with what we've been through last night, which I wouldn't mind going another round for later –should you not storm out of this bed angry. But you need to promise not to get mad with the question I'm going to ask."

Regina chuckled. "You're making me nervous," she said. "But ask away."

"Why do you hide your emotions?"

The room held a pregnant pause. Emma held her breath –wondering if Regina was going to bolt out of the bed in the nude and leave her. But to her surprise Regina, let out a breath of air, and sighed.

"If you must know, it all has to do with my mother. Cora."

Emma had heard of her, Kathryn spoke of her but only briefly. As though mentioning the mere name of the woman –would have gotten her to appear.

"She always thought, showing any ounce of emotion was a sign of weakness, hell her motto is love is weakness. It's how she's found herself as mayor of some small town in California."

Emma's eyes widened. "Your mothers a mayor?"

"Yup. Love is weakness and trajectory must always move up never down. And if she thought you were below her, you didn't want to be in her path. Anyway, it was instilled in me since I was young. It's why I didn't allow myself to cry in front of you."

Emma shook her head, she couldn't believe having a mother like that. Ruth had been her mother in short but she had never been cruel in that manner.

"It's crazy right. You must think I am a piece of work," Regina muttered.

Emma shook her head. "No, I am just thinking how hard it must have been for you when your wife died."

Regina hummed. "Yes, that was particularly hard. Daniela had been struggling with her sickness for very long. And when it finally took her, it was both a relief and sadness. She was no longer in pain but I had lost my partner, Henry lost his other mother. I think that was the only moment, in which I allowed myself to actually shut the doors, cover the windows and break down."

Emma pulled Regina closer. "That must have been hard."

"Yes, but it's all in past now. And I am happy that I've been able to move on in my time," she said.

Emma grinned knowing Regina was speaking of her.

"Are we going to get out of bed?"

"No, not yet. Just a little while longer. There's no rush for us to go back yet," Regina said, trailing her fingertips down Emma's toned stomach.

"Ms. Mills, I like the way you think."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **So, I'm going to hide under a blanket and await what you all think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_AN:_**

 ** _Sorry for having taken so long to update. My muse flittered around this story, not wanting to be written, lucky for me it came back._** ** _YAY!_**

 ** _Just jumping right in, today's topics: Worried Emma, Anger Emma, Enraged Regina and A Very Angry Mother._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

After a second, third and fourth round around the bed, shower and various other spaces around their shared hotel room, were both Emma and Regina on the road back home.

"I still don't understand why you don't let me drive," Emma said, she'd tested her luck after their morning and afternoon of cordial bliss and asked Regina if she would be allowed to drive the brunette's Mercedes only to have received a stern, no.

"Would you let me drive your car?" Regina asked.

Emma gave a nod, "Yes, but I know you hate it so you won't drive my…what did you call it, oh, my death contraception."

Regina smirked, "Maybe had it been another color, perhaps I'd like it. Why choose such a bright color anyway. Did you want to be spotted when on a case?"

Emma let out a laugh. She enjoyed how one second they could be talking about Regina and the next she would spin it back on Emma. She had to learn how to do that, one of these days.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about the color when I stole it. At that time, I'd been thinking about not getting caught."

Regina nodded. "Fair enough."

Emma shook her head, turning on her phone, it had died last night and she'd charged it when they had gotten back to the hotel but forgot about it till this morning. She inaudibly gasped –not wanting to worry Regina but her phone totaled thirty calls from Kathryn –who would've been trying to reach Regina, had she not left her phone back home, and another thirty from David, and one struggling call from Graham.

She played their messages hearing a sobbing Kathryn, the next came a panicked David –who explained how he tried to stop them but it was too late. Emma sighed.

"Regina, turn the car around, we forgot something."

Regina gave Emma a befuddled expression, she'd checked everything twice, hell she even tripled checked that they had not forgotten anything.

"What are you talking about, we haven't forgotten anything," she said.

Emma nodded, trying to keep calm. The last thing she wanted was a worried Regina and telling her what she heard from her messages wasn't going to do any good for her.

"Regina. Turn. Around," she hissed.

Saying no more, Regina turned around, heading in the directions Emma gave. She found it odd that they were back in front of Cassidy's. Before she could say anything, had Emma sprung out of the car, leaving Regina to chase after her.

"Emma, what is going on?" she asked, following her.

She worried maybe her blonde partner had not gotten something out last night –when they had found him. But by the look on Emma's face, Regina worried that she was going to kill him.

The pair burst into the back office, where Neal sat and startled him right out of his chair.

"Emma, what's going on?" he asked.

But at the moment she couldn't hear him, her ears roared with the messages she's just heard. With what she's not yet told Regina and with the reason why they're actually within his office and she looks like she's going to kill him.

"You're coming with us," Emma said, through clenched teeth.

Neal gave her an expression as though she had five heads instead of one. In rapid pace, did he shake his head.

"Uh, no I'm not," he said, "I don't know what's going on here but wherever you're asking me to go, I'm not going."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes you are. You're the bait."

Regina stared between the pair, not understanding what in the world stood happening.

"Emma, what is going on?" she asked in a low tone of voice.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Gold has Henry, managed to take him right from Graham by shooting him. So we're going to do an exchange. You for Henry."

Regina's eyes widened, her son had been taken again and she had not been there to protect him, instead she's been gallivanting around with her girlfriend –who if she remembers vowed to protect them. Not to mention that Emma had not even bothered to share this news with her but wanted to burst into a bar as a deranged person would.

Swallowing her panic down, knowing at the moment it would do no good for her son, did she straighten her spine and glare at Neal.

"Mr. Cassidy, you either come with us nicely or I shoot you instead of Emma dragging you out by force, and let you ride bleeding to your actual death in the back of my car. It's your choice."

Emma's head snapped in Regina's direction. Maybe having not told her wasn't the right thing to do because had they not been facing such a situation, Emma is more than sure –she would have taken Regina and had her way with her, it was by far a turn on for her. But for the moment, she shook her head from all dirty thoughts and faced Neal –waiting for his word.

Neal actually looked nervous, he didn't put it past Regina to shoot him. By her expression, if it were possible –she screamed, I'll take your heart and crush it in my palm, regretting nothing. He gave Emma a look, wondering if she did have a gun or were they all talk.

"You are wasting my patience," Regina hissed, her fingers twitching just to grab him and flip him over as she had once done to a certain someone.

"C-Can I tell Lily?" he asked.

Emma snorted, she actually thought that was a little funny.

"No, let's go. The more time we waste, the farther your father gets with Henry. And should anything happen to that little boy, well you wouldn't have to worry about Regina shooting you. I'd gladly do it myself."

Without waiting for another word from Neal, Emma grabbed him and shoved him out the door and into Regina's car.

"It's your lucky day, you get to drive," Regina said to Emma –who didn't say no more but got in the car and sped off. Her mind on one thing, Gold dealt with the wrong people.

* * *

 ** _Preview, Next Chapter:_**

Emma sucked in a breath; she'd been hit in her stomach –where all the air rushed out of her. Recollecting herself, her eyes searched for Regina, she heard when she followed her in.

"Regina!" she shouted in alarm.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hopefully Henry is ok._**

 ** _And what happens next?_**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_AN:_**

 ** _I am sooo sorry for not having updated in days. Forgive me guys._**

 ** _Now this story is coming to an end, I don't have any idea how many more pages i'll write. But it's going to end pretty soon._**

 ** _This chapters a bit long, that's my trying to make up for not having updating in so long._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma sped down the street, not caring if they were pulled over and had to explain why they were speeding. She had to get them back into town before Gold could harm Henry. She wouldn't forgive herself if he did. It had been her idea really to go and search for Neal instead of just somehow finding Gold and giving him the pictures and where to find his son.

Beside her Regina remained silent, her eyes trained out the window. She couldn't help but feel a little panicked that when they got Henry back and made sure Gold's behind bars, will Regina turn around and leave her. Tell her that it was some how all her fault and she couldn't be around her anymore.

Discreetly did she grab Regina's hand, squeezing it enough that she gained the brunette's attention and could see the distress in her brown eyes.

"We're going to find him, don't worry," she whispered.

Regina nodded. She feared that if she opened her mouth, she'd just burst into an uncontrollable amount of tears and that's the last thing she wished to do.

…

Once the town sign had come into view, had Emma braced herself. She really didn't know where they were going to head to first. She pulled out her phone and passed it to Regina.

"Can you call David and ask him if they've had any new sightings of Gold since we last checked," Emma said.

Regina nodded, doing as asked. She spoke to David, while Emma glared at Neal –who had been silent since being tossed in the car.

"In my defense…" Neal began, once he had caught sight of Emma's glaring green eyes. "…I didn't think he would you know go crazy and steal someone's kid. Honestly Em, you have to believe me."

Emma clenched her jaw, not daring herself to say anything, only waiting for Regina to relay their directions. Does she go left or right? Forest or the Cannery?

"Gold's held up in his house, with both Belle and Henry," Regina said.

Emma nodded, "Seems he's gone rogue. Didn't think he had it in him."

"Yeah, that damn imp," Regina hissed, she really wanted to wring his neck in her hands or punch him –whichever, she didn't really mind.

"Who's Belle?" Neal asked.

"The bookworm is your father's wife," Regina responded.

The car slowed as it approached the scene in front of the Gold's residence. All squad cars stood in position, surrounding the house. Emma looked at Regina, not having gotten out the car yet.

"Just humor me for a second, if I ask you to stay in the car, will you?" Emma asked Regina –who looked at her as though she had seven heads, instead of the one.

"Miss Swan, my son is in that house with a deranged imp, do you think it's a moment for you to be humored?" Regina said.

Emma shook her head. "No, thought I'd see if you would say, yes Emma, I will stay in the car. But I thought really wrong. Come on, all out then."

The three got out of the car walking in direction of David and Graham –who sprung himself from the hospital and one wide eyed Kathryn –who stood beside Graham, fussing over the why had he broken out of the hospital when he was shot.

"Anything?" Emma asked.

David turned to face his sister, shaking his head. "Nothing. He refuses to make contact with us. But Belle said she had left open the back door before he got in, so there's a chance that we can enter."

Emma nodded, it was good news. They could enter, find the kid, pull him out and find Belle, release her too.

"Does anyone have eyes on Gold?" she asked, grabbing hold of the gun –Graham handed to her.

"He's on the second floor. Henry's by the study on the first floor as is Belle," Graham said, relaying the news that came from the static of the walkie-talkies.

"All right, then lets move on in. Remember get the kid first and the wife. You'll deal with him, once they're out of the house," Emma said, to all who stood around them.

She walked off in direction of the house, when she realized that someone stood following her.

"No. No way are you going in that house," Emma said, "it's dangerous."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Emma, but I refuse to stand on the sidelines and watch as you all rush in to get my son. I'm going in," Regina said.

"No, you're not," Emma responded.

Regina rolled her eyes, patience wearing thin.

"Graham, come here now," Regina hissed.

Graham pulled away from those who were all ready surrounding the house. He stood between both Regina and Emma.

"Yeah?" he said, uneasy.

"Tell Emma, that I am going in with you all," Regina said.

Graham opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to really say.

"Regina, are you sure…" he trailed off at sight of the fiery expression from Regina. "Yeah Em, she's going inside."

Emma sighed. "Fine. But you're wearing one of these."

In minutes had Regina been fitted with a bulletproof vest and handed a gun and told to just point, aim, and shoot. It seemed basic enough.

"This is so out of protocol. So help me Regina, should anything happen to you, I will revive you, only to yell at you," Emma said.

Regina grinned, satisfied with having gotten her way. She pecked Emma on the lips. "Only if nothing does happen to you first."

The pair stood with the others, ready to head into Gold's home. They cracked open the back door and slide inside with stealth, not wanting to make much noise and indicate that they had gotten in without his attention.

"We have eyes on Henry," Graham whispered, standing beside Regina.

Regina couldn't help but feel relieved, her son was alright. They had him. He was fine. That imp had not hurt him.

"Henry coming your way," David whispered.

In a flurry had Henry been rushed towards Regina, who embraced her son. He hugged her tightly. As the pair were led out of the house and a safe distance away.

"Where's Emma?" Regina asked, having realized how quickly they had pushed her out of the house, once Henry stood in her arms. "Graham, where's Emma?" she hissed.

"She's inside Regina."

Regina placed Henry in Graham's care. Marching towards the house. It was not suppose to be that way. Once they had Henry, they were both suppose to be out of the house and let David and the other officers deal with Gold. Emma had said nothing about remaining and capturing Gold herself.

Regina entered the house, she crept up the stairs, looking around. No one stood in plain sight on the second landing of the house. Seconds from turning in another direction, had Regina been hit over the head. Darkness engulfed her.

…

Emma sucked in a breath; she'd been hit in her stomach –where all the air rushed out of her. Recollecting herself, her eyes searched for Regina, she'd heard her follow her in.

"Regina!" she shouted in alarm.

On the floor, lay Regina. Emma rushed over to her, hoping that she was ok and not gravely hurt. When she had turned to face her, she had been hit right in the stomach. Regina stirred, but didn't open her eyes.

"See, and this is why you should have remained outside," Emma whispered, looking around the hall for Gold. In her peripheral vision had she caught the sneaky man seconds from escaping –when she turned and pointed her gun at him.

"Don't. Move."

Emma's words had come too late when the sound of a gun echoed about the house…

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Uh-oh, who's been shot?_**

 ** _I will try not to take too long in updating again._**

 ** _OK, a little news. I am taking request for one shots. So if anyone has any that they wish for me to write for them, don't be shy to send them to me. Keep me writing._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**AN:**_

 _ **Hello lovely people. Here's another one for you all.**_

 _ **Did I mention this story is coming to it's end. I believe it will have either one or two more chapters.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

…

Emma had frozen, her ears ringing. She felt as though time had slowed, no one moved, the entire room held a frozen feel as she watched Gold go down against the wall, holding his chest, her eyes widened as she watched the scene. In seconds had she realized she had not shot him.

Looking beside her, she saw Regina barely able to lift her head but holding the gun she had been given.

"Point, aim, shoot, no problem," Regina said, weakly smiling at Emma.

Emma didn't know how relieved she was to see her awake but a bit worried that her ears would not stop ringing. David rushed in taking Gold into custody as Graham came towards the pair still on the ground.

"You alright?" he asked Emma as she nodded.

"Yeah, we need to get Regina's head checked. Gold hit her pretty hard over it," she said, getting up from the floor and lifting Regina in her arms. Graham had offered to carry her but she wasn't too keen on letting go of Regina. She noticed how in and out of consciousness Regina was, as she could barely keep her eyes open no longer than a few seconds.

"Come on Regina, stay awake," Emma said, holding onto her.

Regina grinned. "Is he dead?"

Emma couldn't help but chuckle as Graham sped them down the road.

"You just got hit over the head and that's what you ask. But to answer your question we won't know yet," Emma said.

Regina nodded, allowing unconsciousness to take her. She never would have guessed getting hit on the head –would have kept her struggling to stay awake. She could hear Emma's voice but it was fading away, sounding very far away from her until it was just gone period.

…

Emma paced the hall, they had taken Regina from her arms and told her to wait. They didn't know that waiting was not her strong suit.

"Any word?" Graham asked, coming to stand beside Emma –who was going to draw a hole in the floor if she did not keep still.

"No, nothing," Emma said, "How's Henry, does Kathryn have him?"

Graham nodded, "He's fine, asking about Regina but other than that he doesn't look like a kid who's been kidnapped and almost taken out of town."

Emma nodded, thinking how good that was and how happy Regina would be to hear that –when she wakes up.

"She's going to be fine," Graham said.

Emma sighed. "I hope so, because if she's not…I don't know what I'm going to do. And two, I will blame it on you for having let her run in like that."

"Well you should have let us deal with Gold. Not decide to stay in that house," Graham tossed back, knowing that he is only partially to blame for Regina's state.

"I know. It's my fault," Emma said, wondering what is taking them so long just to give her some answers on Regina's state. Just as she thought to sneak on back, the doctor that had told her to be patient came strolling her way. "How is she?"

"She's fine. A mild concussion, we're going to keep her for observation but should she not feel dizzy or have problems with her sight, we'll let her go."

Emma released a breath of air. She was ok, there was no damage done. She's was going to be just fine.

"When can I see her?" Emma asked.

"You can go in, but only one of you."

Graham patted Emma on the back. "I'll go tell Kathryn that she's alright. Go in, let me know if there's anything you need."

…

Regina tried to open her eyes, her ears registering the beeping noise of what? An alarm clock? A machine? Where was she? Stirring, she began to feel pressure on her head, it hurt. Slowly her eyes opened, just as a door opened.

"Regina?" Emma whispered.

Emma approached her bed as Regina's eyes cleared of any blurriness, registering now where she stood. She was in the hospital, Gold had hit her on the head, and she had shot him.

"Emma, how's Henry is he ok?" Regina asked, trying to sit up as Emma's hands put her back down.

"He's fine. He's staying with Kathryn and by the way Graham is hovering around her, I'm sure he's not going to be out of anyone's sight. You have to stay still and possibly stay here. You have a mild concussion."

Regina laughed, shaking her head slowly from side to side. Emma stared at her bewildered. In honesty, she had not expected that response to come from her.

"Why are you laughing?" Emma asked.

"We make quite the pair. You climb my house and fall, get a concussion. And now I have one," Regina said.

Emma had not thought of that. She was only thinking how Regina needed to be alright. She couldn't have Henry loose another parent.

"How is he?" Regina asked, after a minute of silence.

Emma shrugged, Gold's well being had not been on her mind.

"Don't know. Neal is with him," she said.

Regina frowned, Emma watched her, taking her hand and squeezing her fingers. "Hey," she said, drawing Regina's attention, "You had me really worried. And now it's my turn to never let you live it down. Running in behind me as though you're some kind of superhero."

Regina grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything more."

"And…"

"Oh there's more, I thought you were done," she said.

Emma shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not done. Not until I tell you this. I love you Regina Mills and should you ever think to follow me into danger like that ever again, I will handcuff you."

Regina remained silent, her eyes widened. She pondered in her mind if she had heard her right. Had Emma told her she loved her?

"You love me?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I do."

For several silent seconds more, had Emma thought she put her foot in her mouth, ready to take it all back.

"I love you too."

Emma smiled, thankful she didn't have to take it back or that she had moved too fast.

"Oh good. I thought I had put my foot in my mouth."

She bent down and pecked Regina on the lips.

"Now, go find out how much longer they want to keep me. I want to go home."

Emma laughed, "There's the Gina I know."

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Awe, they're soo cute._**

 ** _Let me know what you all think._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_AN:_**

 ** _All right, delving right in we go._**

 ** _After this it should be just one more chapter and maybe an Epilogue. Don't know when those will be up._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma had left Regina –after she had told her she must stay for just a couple of hours more. She had told Regina that she was going to go check on both Henry and Kathryn –which made the brunette a bit less grumpier than when she had been in the room and told her she had to stay for a few more hours.

"Emma."

Emma paused, having heard who called her name. She had forgotten they were even in the same building or rather she could have cared less about him.

"Neal," she said, facing him.

Neal nervously fidgeted as he stood in front of Emma. "Uh, how's your, uh Regina?" he asked.

"She's fine, just got a concussion," Emma said.

He nodded, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "That's good. They, um, they say he's gonna make it."

Emma hissed, apparently the most evil seem to remain alive. She couldn't believe it. But it didn't mean he'd be a free man. Should he make it, he would have any and every charge pressed against him and would be in prison. She's even pretty sure his wife would press charges.

"And Henry, how is he?" Neal asked.

Emma truly didn't want to answer his questions, she would have preferred not having bumped into him as she had. "He's fine. Just on my way to see him in fact."

He nodded. "Uh, I may be staying a bit longer, just until all this blows over. So Lily and the kids are coming. Do you…do you think I can see him. I get it; I am only a sperm donor as she put it. But I'd like to see him."

"That's for Regina to have a say so over not me. I gotta go. See you," Emma said, walking away when he once more stopped her.

"She's not your wife, right?" he said.

Emma shook her head. "Nope, but I'm gonna change that some day soon."

With that she walked out of the hospital leaving her past behind her.

…

Regina sat patiently, she was ready to go home but Whale had insisted keeping her for a few more hours just in case. But after she insisted that she was fine and would have someone check should she keel over in the middle of the night without his knowledge, had he decided to discharge her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emma asked, entering the room to find Regina dressed and pacing the room.

"Just waiting for Whale to deliver the discharge papers," Regina said.

Emma shook her head, she should have known Regina would have talked her way out of staying any longer in the hospital. But she figured it was a good thing, they could go home…home. Yeah, Emma had been thinking of Regina's home as hers as well. She just hasn't had courage to say it out loud yet.

Whale finally entered giving Regina strict instructions that should she feel any dizziness, blurred vision or nausea she is to return to the hospital. Regina nodded, smiling but it didn't meet her eyes and that caused Emma want to laugh, she could practically see Regina calling him many names within her head as she listened to him.

"She's going to be fine, I'll be there with her," Emma said.

With that being said Whale walked out the room, as Regina breathed an annoyed breath of air.

"Finally, let's go home," Regina said, realizing that she had simply called it home, not her home, or the house, just home. But it didn't feel wrong.

…

Regina felt relieved to be home. Especially when she opened the door and a tiny pair of arms wrapped around her legs.

"Mommy, you're back!" Henry shouted.

Regina grinned. It had been an intense couple of hours but Henry looked no worst for wear. And she felt relieved. She scooped him up; placing kisses on his face, listening to him giggle and tell her that was enough.

"How are you my little prince," Regina said, sitting down with Henry in the living room.

"I'm fine, I wasn't scared. Because I knew that you and Emma would come get me. Like when Emma found me before. So I wasn't scared," Henry said.

Regina grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

Emma stood watching by the doorframe, not having wanted to interrupt the mother son moment. She smiled seeing Regina happy and not as panicked as she had been in the car. She liked happy Regina, and it let her know one thing, she wasn't an emotionless robot.

…

Once Henry had gotten to bed with the promise of ice cream sundaes for dessert the next day, should he go to sleep. Emma found her way upstairs, feeling a hand tug her not in the usual direction of her guest room, but in the opposite direction.

"I think my rooms this way," Regina said, tugging Emma to follow her.

Emma tried to yank her hand away. "Oh no, no. You have a concussion. You're supposed to be resting."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Who said I wouldn't be resting?"

"Me. If I go into your room, you will not be asleep. You will touch and slide your hands all over me. I know you Regina," Emma said.

"No dear, I believe you're mistaking me for you. I…I just want you to hold me. No funny business, I promise," Regina said.

Emma nodded, "Fine but I'll be back. Go on change, get in your side of the bed."

Emma had gone to her room, changed into her pajamas and returned to find Regina already changed and in bed, she slid in next to her, allowing her to snuggle into her chest and lay there.

"I can feel your fingers traveling," Emma muttered, having felt Regina's fingers sliding around her tank top.

Regina smirked against her, until she sat up and lifted Emma's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bandaged!" Regina hissed.

Emma bit her lip, not liking the daggered stare she was getting from Regina. It made her feel very nervous.

"Uh, I didn't want you to worry," she muttered.

"Worry, Emma you are wrapped as though you've broken a rib or two. Did you?"

Emma rapidly shook her head. "No, it's just bruised. I swear," she said, "Whale just wanted to exaggerate by wrapping me up."

Regina didn't buy it, but decided for tonight –she wouldn't argue. But in the morning, now that would be another time for said discussion.

"Told you, you couldn't keep your hands off of me," Emma muttered as Regina lay back down.

"Don't push your luck Em-ma," she muttered.

"Got it, no luck pushing. Goodnight Regina, I love you."

"Love you too. But try hiding something like that from me again and you will have a few more ribs broken."

Emma grinned, wondering how did she ever think in running out on all of this before. And how did she get so lucky. Well it wasn't really luck, more like a kid disappearing and his mother just happened to be extremely attractive. Either way, she wouldn't change anything.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **As always let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_AN:_**

 ** _I am so awful. Forgive me for not having put this up long ago._**

 ** _We are at the end. Please enjoy and read below for more._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

…

Emma paced back and forth. The urge to run growing in her stomach, but she knew, she knew it wasn't what she wanted to do. It was only there because of what she stood hours from doing.

"Em, relax. You've been in her life how long now?" Mary-Margret asked. "And you barged in. If she hasn't gotten rid of you yet, then I doubt she will."

Emma smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed with Mary-Margret's words. Even though her friend had not enjoyed the fact that she had gotten herself involved with Regina Mills of all people. She was pleased that Emma was happy.

"Yes, Emma. Even I've come to tolerate you," Kathryn said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You've liked me since day one," Emma said.

Kathryn shrugged. "Minor details. Now stop panicking or so help me I will tell Graham to drive over to Regina's and expose everything," she threatened.

"What's up with you and Graham anyway. You two seem rather chummy ever since the Gold incident," Emma asked, watching as the blonde furiously blushed.

Kathryn waved off Emma's question. "Nothing, he's just…Oh shut up, this isn't suppose to be about me!" she said, growing agitated.

"Uh-huh, I'll find out eventually," Emma murmured.

Mary-Margret gasped as Emma held an object in her hand, she slapped her hands over her lips.

"Oh Emma, that's it. It's…yes it's perfect," Mary-Margret said.

Kathryn nodded. "Oh yeah, that's the one dear. I know it."

Emma didn't know how she had done it. She had gotten Kathryn to meet her –without her trying to flee when she realized that Mary-Margret stood with Emma. And she had gotten them both to agree. Emma figured that both women had gotten past their past grievances and moved forward in life. Only by the rolling of Kathryn's eyes at Mary-Margret's moment, Emma knew it had been too good to be true.

"Alright, then it's official. Thank you ladies for your help," Emma said, wanting to distance herself from the both of them, before one of them said something to the other.

"Oh no problem. Remember, I will be waiting for my phone call. So don't screw up," Kathryn said, just before she left.

Mary-Margret dawdled, causing Emma to inwardly sigh.

"What is it?" she asked, knowing the brunette had something more she wanted to say.

"I am not against it. But I just want to know, are you sure?" Mary-Margret asked.

Emma rapidly nodded. "More sure than anything."

"Then I guess there is nothing more for me to say, but I am happy for you."

Emma was quite happy herself. Now she just had to talk herself into completing what she's set out to do.

…

Regina had realized something stood off. Her home remained quiet, and that worried her. Especially when she had a six year old, and a blonde detective –who unofficially lived with her but had been nowhere to be found, since she's woken.

Since the horrendous incident with Gold. The pair spoke little about it, including when news came that Gold had survived and would be transferred to a secure prison in Boston. They had also reassured Henry that he would not in any way find himself attempting to kidnap him again. But now that her home remained in radio silence, it gave Regina a strange distinction of the day Henry had gone missing.

"Henry, where are you?" Regina called, beginning her way to the second floor –where she heard giggling coming from her bedroom. "Henry?" she called again.

Slowly opening her door, she found Henry giggling at a blonde head that stood dangling from her window.

"Emma!" Regina shouted.

Emma froze, she had tried to be stealthy, tried to enter through the window. Just as that time, she had been locked out of the house. There she would prepare. Only Emma had not expected to find Henry staring at her –with his inquisitive brown eyes as she slid open the window –another safety feature she was going to have a discussion with Regina about.

"Hey Gina, how's it going," Emma said, holding on for her life.

Regina frowned. "I do believe that is not the question that should be asked here. Miss Swan, did we not learn anything from your first attempts in climbing up my window?"

Emma knew she was going to bring that up. Though she couldn't really blame herself. She had it coming.

"Uh, yes I did. But hear me out. I had a plan, and thought that you would be up here. Until I found Henry instead. And the kid has taken to laughing at me the entire time I struggled to get through this window," Emma said.

Henry still laughed, being of no help. Regina shook her head, and stalked forward to help the petulant blonde.

"I swear Emma, you never learn. I…" Regina trailed off, having caught the sight of what Emma held, that had been prohibiting her from properly entering through the window. "What is that?" she asked.

Emma looked down, knowing she should have been smarter and hid it.

"Uh, see I told you I had a plan. But I guess that plan is gone. So here goes nothing," Emma said, finally through the window. "The first time we fought, I had found myself completely frightened. I had gotten use to you. Use to the morning routine of breakfast and sitting with the kid, and watching as you watched us eat. And to be frank, I've never had that in my life –until my luck changed with Ruth. But then you…you and Henry came into my life. I mean, I know we didn't meet ideally. Your son had been kidnapped and I barged into your home. But I got use to our morning routines. And I want to spend more of them with you. Will you marry me, Regina Mills?"

Regina gasped, she looked from Emma to the ring that she had exposed in its velvet box, and back to Emma again.

"You want to marry my mom?" Henry asked.

Emma smirked, always great timing kid –she thought as she waited for Regina's response.

"Yes, Henry. I would like to marry your mom. What do you think?" Emma asked, wondering if she had not shot herself in her foot by asking so soon, but it felt right. They've been through way more than any average couple. If that wasn't dedication, then Emma didn't know what was.

"Yes, you can marry my mom. Because then you can always protect us," Henry said, with a big grin.

Emma looked back at Regina, still awaiting an answer.

"What do you say? The kid's given us his blessing."

Regina furiously nodded her head. "Yes, I will marry you Emma."

Emma let out a breath of relief, putting the ring on Regina's finger and getting up to hug her. Who would have ever thought the disappearance of a kid, finding the kid, protecting him, vowing to protect his mother, finding her ex, and landing the idiot who had caused all this trouble to begin with. Who would have thought that would have landed Emma her family. She sure as hell did not think something like that would have ever happened to her.

"That means, I will have to put up with your Spiderman antics as we grow old, right?" Regina asked, admiring her ring.

"Yup. I mean, only on special occasions, like anniversaries, and stuff," Emma said, just as Henry wriggled in between them.

"Can we have pancakes now, I'm hungry," he announced.

"Yes, Henry. We can have pancakes now," Regina said, leading them out of the room.

Emma followed them out of the room. She could definitely get use to all her mornings with both of them. As long as neither went missing, then she was set for life.

Fin.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading, sharing and following this story. I had an awesome time writing it._**

 ** _If I should find the time, an epilogue will be posted if not, forgive me._**

 ** _Thanks to the awesome SwanQueen fandom, accepting my first time fanfic. There may be more in the future -who knows._**

 ** _And if you want to read anymore from me, check out Paper Walls, which is currently being written._**

 ** _Oh! and remember, should anyone have any oneshot ideas, let me know. I can write them up._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
